


Fe Reduktion

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 41,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: A SVM/True Blood hybrid, we will see what happens when Niall comes upon Sookie after a Were attacks her and Eric after they had left him at the restaurant they first met at in the books.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously unbeta'd, so...yeah sorry 'bout that suckage

Sookie lay on the ground bloodied, beaten and broken, watching the night sky. It's so beautiful, so peaceful. So immense. Tonight had been monumental. She finally finds more family, only now to die. This is good, though. Right. After all, the Were had managed to kill her Eric, what was the point.There had been too many deaths already, and that was the last one she could take. Her Eric, big blond highhanded, full of life. Too handsome and full of spirit to live one human lifetime. No wonder, with all his fire and depths, Godric had made him his one perfect child. Just one, in more than 2000 years. As her breath rattles in and out, gurgling through her lips, Sookie remembers Eric's maker and is glad, for once, that he is gone. He was spared the pain and loss of the Viking. She should know it's a killing blow, the loss of their Eric from this world.

Suddenly, she becomes aware of a glow from somewhere around her. Is it another car? Has the ambulance come? Sookie knows it's too late, even if they are somehow here to help. There's no more Eric, there's no more Sookie. She doesn't even care that she's going to be remembered as Crazy Sookie the fangbanger. She knows she loved, still loves. It's not important what other people think. Kinda a funny thing for a telepath to believe, but there it is. Her truth. She loved, he's gone forever and she's fading fast.

Niall looks at the scene and at his great-granddaughter and is filled with pain and anger. He just got to meet her. How could he lose her now?

"Sookie, my dear," he gently murmurs, bending over her so she can see him, "can you hear me?" He watches as her eyes wander from beyond his shoulder to try and focus on his eyes. It's difficult and it takes time, but Sookie finally seems to see him and recognizes him.

"Niall? What are you doing here? Did the Were get you, too?"

This isn't good. She's not making any sense. And he's heard the death rattle before. Too many times in his long life. He has to do something, but he can't heal her. He doesn't have that magic. Oh, his precious girl! He can't lose her now, he has to fix this. He summons Claude, her cousin. He needs another fairy's magic to support his, so he can fix this. She won't be lost, not his precious Sookie.

"No!" Claude exclaims as he takes in what happened. He owns his selfishness, but he's not cruel or hardhearted. Especially to family. Niall makes up his mind. It'll drain his and Claude's supply of magic, but he will send Sookie back before this happens.

"Give me your hands. Whatever happens, don't let go or we lose her. Sookie, Sookie! I need you to hang on for just a few more minutes my dear girl."

The glow that had slowly faded from around Niall came back, in a rainbow of colors. Sookie wasn't sure if she thought it beautiful or wanted the night sky back. She supposed it didn't really matter. Her sweet Eric. She pictured his smirk, missed the feel of his hand in hers. Now, the light was getting brighter, white and hot and sharp like the sun. She didn't even feel pain anymore. Everyone knows that's never a good sign. It's almost over. Sookie closes her eyes, feeling peaceful and ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Why doesn't that light go away or fade or something? It's pressing into her eyes through her closed lids, and she can feel its warmth all through her body. Wait. Her body. She's feeling it again. And she's in a bikini?! What the HELL?!

She snaps open her eyes and finds she can move her head. How is she in Gran's yard on a lounger in her bikini? She's supposed to be dead. Is this Heaven? Or is this the magic Niall was trying to do? Whichever it is, Gran's inside that house. It has been too long since she's seen and held Gran.

"Gran! Where are you?" Sookie calls out.

"Stop bellowing like a moose, child. It's not ladylike--especially in the house. I'm here in the kitchen and I can hear you perfectly well." Gran turns in time to receive a body-full of her beloved granddaughter, hugging and crying and holding on for dear life.

"Sookie, my girl. What's the matter with you? Did something happen? Was it a snake?" Seeing her questions were getting her nowhere with the almost hysterical girl, she takes Sookie by the arms and looks at her. Something's off. Those beautiful eyes are older and hold more pain than her Sookie ever has. She's not calming down by herself. Well, Gran can take charge of things and get to the bottom of what's going on. She's always believed in fighting for her babies.

"Sookie, stop all this crying right now! Tell me what's happened. I can't help you until I know what's happened."

Sookie takes a deep breath and steps back from the comfort of Gran's arms. She'd almost forgotten how fiercely Gran stepped up to make things right. She took another deep breath. If anyone would believe her or be able to help her, it would be Gran. They sat at the table with their iced tea and Sookie begins.

"Gran, I have to tell you something and it's gonna make me sound crazy. But I need you to listen. I need your belief in me like you've always had, against anyone. Even me. Either this is Heaven or Niall--Fintan's father--was able to send me back in time." With those few words, she brings a gasp and tears to her grandmother's eyes.

"Yes, I know about Fintan. I don't judge you, Gran. I love you as I've always loved you. You're still a lady and it's up to you if you ever feel like sharing with me about Fintan. I won't hold it against you either way. But you needed to know I know. Because if I'm back in time, it's because of Niall. The night I met him I was attacked and lay dying. And then I ended up here."

Sookie then proceeded to tell Gran everything. Meeting Bill, his countless deceptions, the job she took in Dallas, and Eric. It was hard to say if she explained him right. Gran had been taken by Bill's manners and reserve as she herself had been. And Eric wasn't typical meet-the-family material. But it was important Gran knew she'd loved someone and that he'd died to protect her. Sookie wondered when she realized she'd come to love the big overbearing vampire. Probably while she lay dying. That's when ultimate truths occur. You lose the will to lie to yourself when you're dying. You lose the fear of rejection.

When she'd finished, she finally looked up at Gran across the table, scared of what she'd see. Gran, being a very practical sort, was finding it a bit hard to settle on the right thing to say or ask. She didn't know where to start. But most important came to her finally.

"Sookie dear, you mentioned me meeting this fellow. But I don't seem to have been there for you for any of the rest. May I ask why?"

Oh. This is something Sookie didn't want to have to say. But after one Gran's 'tell me now' looks, she explained. She had to confess that her involvement with vampires had killed one of the most cherished people in her life. It was her greedy desire for 'romance' that had taken away her grandmother. And the worst part was how her and Bill's relationship had been a ruse. A lie that her grandmother died for. This is the first time she thinks of it quite this way and shame fills her.

"I'm so sorry Gran. Can you forgive me? I swear I won't be getting involved with Bill Compton ever again. I'll do everything in my power to protect you." The tears came rolling silently, painfully down her cheeks.

"Hush now child. There's no need forgiving what you had no part in, hasn't happened yet and can now be prevented."

Gran glances at the clock and is surprised.

"Sookie, I know it's been a strange day but you're scheduled for the dinner shift tonight. You need to go get ready so you aren't late. We'll figure all this out. Together. I promise."

"Thank you, Gran. I love you and I've missed you so much." Sookie gave her Gran one more big hug and a kiss on the cheek before darting off to get ready for work.


	3. Chapter 3

When she felt his familiar 'void' come to the parking lot of Merlotte's that night, she was surprised. She hadn't bothered to see when she'd come back, just knew from Gran that it was BB--before Bill. Well, she could set several things right, starting now. She tells Sam it's important she speak with him in his office and gets Arlene to watch her tables.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Sookie clamps her hand over Sam's mouth and begins whispering in his ear.

"If you ever held an ounce of affection for me or want to keep me alive and away from a life of slavery, you will be silent, Sam Merlotte. In case you're ever glamoured, I can't tell you much. I'm sorry. You deserve more. But this shift is going to be known as the last in the two-week notice I gave you that you kept --stubbornly--hoping I'd take back. That's why you didn't say anything or hire anyone. Now, after I have a quick word with Lafayette, I'm going gonna take all my stuff and leave early since it's dead out there and Gran's feeling poorly. Right? Nod if you agree." Sam nods his head quickly.

"Now call Lala in here for me real quick and quiet, please."

Sam slips easily out his office door into the kitchen unseen by the front of house staff.

"Lafayette, I need you in the office, please."

Seeing Sam's worried demeanor and serious voice, something told the cook now was not the time to be loud and attention-getting. Especially as Sam kept darting nervous glances to the order window, as though to try to keep from being observed.

"Yeah, alright Sam."

When they got there, Sookie was there but was giving them the 'shush' sign. This time she whispers in Lafayette's ear.

"You have to stop selling V. Immediately. I know you aren't hurting him, but you're gonna get him hurt. And yourself. You're gonna get caught and thrown in a basement in your own filth and tortured and fed on and they may or may not eventually kill you. I know why you're doing it and I'm not judging you for it. But it has to stop. I'm gonna do what I can to try and help, okay? Now give me a hug, cuz it's gonna hafta last me a good hard minute. I will do what I can, okay? Love you, Lala." In her regular voice, Sookie spoke to Sam and let him know it was dead out front and Gran was feeling poorly, so she just wanted to go.

When Sookie arrives at home, she finds Gran still at the kitchen table, nursing an iced tea. Gran looks up and begins speaking as though their talk hadn't been interrupted by several hours. She has a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sookie drove into Dallas, she noted to Gran the difference between this time and last time. For one, there was no Bill. No airplane, no coffin, no kidnapping priest. And her banged-up yellow car and a cheap motel were certainly not up to par, style-wise, to her last trip. Not for the first time, Sookie reflected on how her Gran had rallied the day Sookie was brought back from that other timeline. And how she'd focused on what, to her, was most important of everything she'd been told. Sookie had been protected and could be happy. Those were the only things that mattered to Gran, so those were what she focused on. No need dilly-dallying over vampires as good boyfriend material or not. Not if those two things could be accomplished.

Gran knew she was taking a big chance relying on Godric. But Sookie said Eric wasn't ever whole without him, the world was a lesser place. And, as Gran always says, if you have to trust someone, make it someone who counts. Godric counted, not only because of his position and his connection to Eric but because--mostly--he had saved her Sookie last time from being raped when he didn't even know her. When all he knew was his belief that he was unworthy to continue living.

Sookie already had the note written out and in an envelope, so all that was needed was to deliver it. She drove them to the house on Green Valley Rd and taped the note to the front door.

Sookie knew addressing the note to Godric, Area 6 Sheriff may not have been on the prudent side, but figured it would make sure the note was given to him, not thrown away as unopened fangbanger fan mail.

_Dear Godric,_  
_I have important information for you and your bloodline. This is NOT a threat. I merely wish to help. I need only a meeting, please._  
_I will be waiting at the Silent Shore Hotel in the lobby after sundown. If you would like to bring your second, Isabel, I won't mind. I trust her. Though she also does not know me._  
_When we speak, I will give you every answer I have._  
_-Sookie Stackhouse_

Sookie had prepared for this meeting as well as she could, but really there was only one thing left to do. Wait.

When Godric walked in alone, she was a bit surprised. She had thought for sure he'd bring someone from his nest. Not that he, old as he was, couldn't take care of himself. On the contrary. Then again, maybe this is how the FoTS had met with him in the other timeline.

As Godric stood in the lobby waiting to be approached, he almost missed the blonde staring at him. Was this who he was meeting or was she just another hopeful? She didn't look like most fangbangers. As he began shifting his gaze away he heard her sigh his name. Happily. She seemed to recover herself and began to approach him, stopping at the appropriate distance and nodding. Well trained, then. Someone's pet, probably. He waited for her to speak and wasn't disappointed.

"Godric, it's good to see you. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I can't tell you how grateful I am you've given me some of your valuable time. Especially considering how odd my note must have seemed to you."

This human woman smiled at him as though they were affectionate. There was a telltale softness to her eyes. The same eyes that seemed unable to look her fill of him. Usually, this bores and offends him, but the woman appears mostly to be concerned, not lascivious. Interesting.

"Miss Stackhouse, your note indicated you would pass along information relevant to my bloodline. Is this correct?"

"Please, Godric, call me Sookie. Yes, I have a lot of information to provide. Would you be willing to come sit with me please?"

When they are seated, Sookie begins her tale, told for the second and hopefully last time in this timeline. The whole thing makes her sound nutty. She spills every one of her secrets to Godric. The telepathy, the part-fae, the meeting and caring for his childe Eric and Eric's childe Pam. She speaks of how Godric had gotten so apathetic he'd gone to meet the sun, leaving Eric not ever quite whole again. The traitor in their midst, Isabel's human. FoTS people knowing where his nest was and planning an assault, although who knew if they would now.

While Sookie spoke, Godric remained silent and still, listening to every sound she made. Her heart beat true, her smile seemed sincere and her eyes honest. Her voice had the usual ups and downs of humanity, until she got to the difficult parts of the story, for her. He wondered what her laugh sounded like. Then he wondered why he even cared.

Godric appeared to be staring at her to delve into the truth of the matter. Luckily, she'd spent enough time with vampires that she was comfortable enough to continue on with her wild tale. _He's so beautiful._ She'd forgotten how despairingly, hauntingly beautiful he was. Probably more so once she got to see behind his vampire mask to the underlying emotions. Tears fill her eyes when she thinks of how little time she got with him last time and that she'll never get to know him this time, either.

She's reached the last of her story and believes she has provided all the information she has at her disposal. Now it's up to him. She tells him it's his responsibility to stay alive. There is a need for a peaceful, generous, strong soul such as his in the world.

Sookie stands to take her leave when Godric reaches out and takes her hand. She knows things nobody else does. He doesn't understand entirely why, but he believes her. She sounds and smells honest. Now that she's told him about the fairy in her blood, he understands why she smells so delicious. He can just imagine how she tastes, though he can tell as yet she's untouched. She won't get the chance to stay that way too much longer. She's brought out his protective side. After only one conversation.

"I would like to offer..." Godric pauses. What could he offer that would measure what she had just given him? Sookie stiffens, frowns and gently pulls her hand away.

"I didn't come here to ask for favors, Godric. I'm sorry if I've somehow given you that impression. I merely want you three to be happy. Love and happiness for you, Eric and Pam. If you can do that, you'll be giving me the world. Please spend time with him, Godric. He needs you. He needs someone around to love." Sookie turned around and walked off. She'd done what needed to be done. She'd tried to look after her vampires, though only Godric would ever know. She couldn't bear that he thought she wanted something from him.

"Sookie."

Hearing her name on Godric's lips sounded sweet and she turned to him once more. Not surprisingly, he was right there, right in front of her, and she hadn't heard his approach.

"I did not mean to offend you by offering you anything. I don't know what I possibly could offer in exchange for what you've given tonight. Please forgive my unintentional insult, as that was certainly not how I meant it."

"Of course, Godric. Good night. Be safe and happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie walked out of the Silent Shore Hotel, to her car and drove to her and Gran's motel. Letting herself in, she never noticed she'd been followed or observed in her depressed exhaustion. She woke her Gran as promised, even though it was a little late. She talked about how he'd taken the news rather well, it appeared he'd believed her. How he'd looked sad, like last time, but not peaceful. Was it wrong of her to ask him to continue on for Eric? After all, he hadn't done so last time when Eric brokenly begged on that rooftop. Godric had made himself father, brother, and son--everything--to Eric for a millennium and then took it away. Obviously, he'd been very unhappy. But, Gran reminded her, this is what you do for the ones you love. You stick it out during the rough times. If life has you too down to keep going for yourself, you get around the people you love and find a way to be there for them, until you have your own purpose again.

Eventually, Sookie asked if they were leaving tomorrow and if so, where Gran wanted to go next. Between her and Gran, they knew how to pinch every precious penny they had, no matter how few that might be. It was the getting a new life and living it hidden away they didn't know how to do. Gran decided she wanted to spend one more day and night in Dallas, while they tried to figure out a plan and by that time should know where they were going.

When Sookie and her Gran woke the next morning, there was a note under their door.

 _Sookie-_  
_I hope you slept well and had pleasant dreams. I enjoyed our time together last night and would like to extend my appreciation for your consideration and concern._  
_May I take you and your grandmother out tonight? It would be my pleasure and honor. I will meet you both at your door at the same time as last night._  
_-Godric_

Sookie became enchanted with the idea that she would get one more night to know Godric and that Gran would get to meet him. He was such a beautiful soul, inside and out. She set about her sunbathing plans, knowing how much vampires love to smell the sun on her skin and how incredible it makes her feel to bask in that glow. The glow from the sun and the vampire's attentions. Though, knowing Gran, this vampire was in for The Inquisition, the new millennium edition. Oh, she'd be perfectly polite, but absolutely in Heaven at meeting living history from the past 2000 plus years.

When Godric knocked on their door, Sookie was a little more golden, had freshly washed hair and wore a pretty blue sundress. She was as ready as she could be. Then she opened the door. Nope, not ready after all. Wow. Godric looked...well, he was hot! He was wearing grey slacks and a dark blue tunic top. _Damn. It probably covers his butt._ Oh! Where did that thought come from? This was Godric, after all. She felt tenderly and respectfully towards him, but she sure hadn't thought of him like THAT before. Grateful, yes. Horny, no.

"Good evening, Sookie. You look delightful. Like a summer day personified. Now, who is this other handsome lady that I also have the pleasure of escorting tonight?"

After the proper introductions had been made and the two oldest had gotten on a first name basis, Godric escorted the ladies to his car. As he assisted Adele into the front seat and Sookie arranged herself in the back, he heard a soft chuckle. When he got into the driver's side, he asked Sookie what she had found so humorous.

"I don't know much about cars beyond how to drive 'em. But the difference between your style of car and Eric's is the difference between an evening gown and a mini skirt."

"Sookie Stackhouse! I know I raised you with better manners than that!" Gran exclaimed.

Godric laughed. He didn't know what he had expected, but it hadn't been that.

"Adele, dear, don't be upset that she told it exactly how it is. Eric has a flashy red Corvette that is his pride and joy for some unfathomable reason. And he drives it likes he lives. With zest. I, however, have this Bentley that is, as Sookie inferred, more for comfort and style. It's very refreshing to have someone be honest with me. I delight in it."

"Well, I've raised my babies to always be honest. But if they couldn't say anything nice, not to say anything at all. Sookie, she's a great one for speaking the truth, one way or another."

"If we are ready to be on our way, would you ladies be okay with Italian tonight? I was given other recommendations if that will not suit."

When both women had responded positively to his first choice, the evening--and The Inquisition--was underway. Godric was good-natured about Adele's curiosity. It was another unexpectedly refreshing aspect of the evening. Most beings were too scared of him or wanted something from his position as Sheriff to have any concern or interest in him or his history. Or the history he's seen and sometimes been a part of.

When they get to the restaurant, he sees the women are eyeballing their menus and each other.

"Ladies, may I order for you? I have been given recurring suggestions from multiple individuals for some of the dishes here. Do you have any allergies?"

"Please, go ahead Godric. Gran and I were rather overwhelmed as it all looks so scrumptious."

Godric ordered their food and his Royalty Blended to be served with their meal. At this point, he brought Sookie into the conversation as well by asking about the typical Stackhouse day. What were their hobbies, who were the characters in their lives? For the next couple of hours, the trio enjoyed their respective dinners, the delicious company, and the low-key atmosphere. It was perfect.

When they got back in the car and began driving, Sookie found herself smiling and relaxed, glad she and Gran had decided to give themselves this one day and night away from home and their struggles. She knew they'd have to go back and face them or figure out some other plan. But tonight, for once, she let go and gave herself a break.


	6. Chapter 6

"You said gardening is a favorite pastime for yourself and your Gran. I thought you ladies might enjoy strolling through the Botanical Gardens with me. They're really quite lovely at night, I hear. Evidently, the lights only used to ever be lit up for the winter holidays, but since the Revelation, things have changed." Godric offered an arm each to the ladies and they began walking while he would sometimes indicate certain plants or sculptures and give them information he had learned about it, in preparation for this night. _His thoughtfulness is just too much._ Sookie throws her arms around him and kisses his cheek before she could stop herself. Wow, she felt like she'd been shocked. She pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have launched myself at you or manhandled you, Godric. Forgive me, please. You too, Gran. I know you raised me better than that. I just got so overwhelmed. This is so beautiful and thoughtful and I'm just so grateful to have gotten these few extra hours with you. But that's no excuse for treating you like we're that familiar." Sookie felt as though, in reacting so hastily, she'd ruined not only the moment but the evening.

Godric lifted her chin to look into her eyes and slowly placed a light, gentle kiss on her sweet lips.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, that's what I had hoped for. Don't apologize for being you. Now, shall we continue our walk?" He took her small hand in his and began slowly moving thru the garden. _Manhandled. Ha!_

"I hate to admit that these old bones aren't as spry and energetic as they used to be. I need to be calling it a night if y'all don't mind too much."

"Of course we don't mind, Adele. I actually need to bring up some business with you two that would determine if you might stay in town longer than tonight. I wouldn't ruin tonight with it, but I don't want to have you leave before presenting you with the option."

"I think Sookie and I would rather hear at least the gist of it tonight."

"Very well then. I propose that Sookie come under my protection. She will have to worry about very few vampires in the world--fewer still in the States--that could best me in age, strength or fighting skill. I am feared by almost every vampire the world over and am known as Death. She would be safe with me because I protect my own. I would make sure she is well compensated for using her talent and make sure she is treated with nothing but courtesy and respect. Exactly as she is due. Sookie, I'm not ignoring you or your right to be the one to make the final decision. I'm only trying to assuage any doubts your beloved grandmother would naturally have. From the other timeline, I believe you already know that this means you would be mine. Do either of you have any other questions?"

"What about the things that typically go along with being 'yours'?" Sookie hesitantly questioned.

"Ah, you mean blood and...intimacy?"

"Yes."

"I would want you to partake of my blood so that in the event of an emergency I could find you. As for the other parts, I do not take anyone unwilling, in any way, for any reason. It would have to be a mutual, personal decision."

"Oh, no! I never thought that of you! I just wasn't sure what exactly the rules were cuz Bill never liked to say much more than his repetitive 'Sookeh is MINE!' malarkey."

"I'm curious. What makes you think I'm not a conniving, selfish monster, especially after all I just told you about myself? I am vampire, after all. I have no soul of which to speak and have done unforgivable things. Why do you seem to trust me so implicitly?"

"You may be even my elder, Godric, but I call bullshit. Pardon my language."

"But that's exactly what this 'no soul' hogwash is. Would a soulless monster save a complete stranger from rape? Or be so insistent I'd have my own choice about my blood and body? Or so concerned about those he loves? Or, and here's the kicker: could a soulless monster love? You do. You care about Isabel and others in your nest. You love Eric and Pam. And how could someone without a soul create the larger than life Viking who's so vital and full of love and life? I don't ever again want to hear about you not having a soul or being damned. Or you might get to see the Stackhouse women lose our tempers, which is never a pretty sight. Are we understood?"

"I understand your feelings on the matter, yes. And thank you for your kind words, though I will have to consider them at a later time. Have you a decision, do either of you have further questions or do you need additional time?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I am yours."

Godric's fangs dropped with a click at those delicious words said softly and so trustingly. _This woman is going to be too much,_ he thought. He bit his wrist and presented it to her to draw his blood. As she licked and sucked, she tilted her head, offering her neck to him while looking him in the eyes. The blush rising from her chest, up her neck to her face heated her blood and intensified her scent. Sunlight, snickerdoodles and sweet womanly arousal with a hint of fire.

He broke contact quickly, before he took her up on her offer. When he bit her, he would know she really wanted him and was giving herself over to him completely. Otherwise, even as old as he is, he's not sure he could stop himself from seducing more out of her than she was truly offering. And that just wouldn't do. Not with what he had planned. Or with her grandmother standing as witness.

"Tomorrow will be a full day of errands. Normally I would have my dayman run them all, but I get the sense you ladies would object to being cooped up all day and not being in on the decision-making process." Both women nod their heads, wearing big grins. "So Monty will be by tomorrow at 10, if that is acceptable? Good. Enjoy your rest, ladies. I had a most magnificent evening with the most delightful company. Thank you for the privilege. Until tomorrow night."

_As she gets out of the shower, Sookie hears a knock at her door. Knowing it could only be Godric, she still checks the peephole. Of course. She wonders what he's forgotten or if something's wrong. She tells him to give her a minute. She takes off her towel and hastily slips on her nightshirt and panties. When she opens the door, Godric steps inside without a word, simply looks at her. She licks her lips, suddenly nervous._  
_"What's wrong, Godric? Did something happen?"_  
_"I changed my mind. I would like to taste you since you offered."_  
_"Oh, well of course." Sookie sits down on the end of her bed and asks does he want her wrist or her neck._  
_"Neither."_  
_She's confused for a brief moment until she remembers Eric's favourite feeding spot. Femoral artery. A bit personal, but okay. He gets down on his knees in front of her, spreading her legs for him gently but firmly. She'd never truly noticed how broad his shoulders really are. He then begins to kiss and caress both inner thighs, turning her core soft and wet. She can tell he smells her arousal as his nostrils flare and his eyes spark. Godric rips off her panties in a sudden move, and as he sees her lower lips pouting and wet, his fangs click down, making her gasp. They're so perfect and somehow make him look mischievous rather than dangerous. With that thought, he looks up at her and begins his torturous assault on her slit. Demanding, hungry but giving so much pleasure. She's so close. Then he slips in two fingers as he bites her inner thigh._

She wakes up calling out his name as she comes. She'd forgotten temporarily about the sex dreams. Oh, boy.

The next morning, after doing a quick brain-check of the man at their door, she confirmed Monty was who he said he was. And that he really was a nice older gentleman devoted to Godric. No glamour had been used to gain his loyalty or service, it was simply more proof of Godric's goodness and appeal. She was glad to know he had someone else so concerned for him--she knew he deserved it.

Monty informed the ladies that their bill had been taken care of and Sookie's car would be as well, so they would need to bring everything with them. This didn't take overly long, as the women had kept almost everything in their suitcases. Then the adventure began.

The day was doomed to failure from the beginning, in Sookie's mind. She has no experience spending the amounts of money Godric spent on her in one day. And while she knew it was for work and how he saw his obligation to look after her, it still made her uncomfortable. So she was already uneasy. Then they have to deal with electronics, something she has no real knowledge of and couldn't offer anything intelligent about. Monty picked for her, thankfully. Then clothes shopping. It was then that Sookie couldn't help but think of her girlfriends in the other timeline. Pam and Amelia. Even Jessica. This would have been one of those rare, peaceful fun times for them to get together. Oh, but what would happen to Jessica? Would she still get turned or would she die a victim? She wouldn't be Bill's punishment this time. And what about Amelia? Sookie then thought of Pam. They would hopefully be better off this time around without her trouble-magnet way of life. The last straw was the car. She agreed she would need a non-traceable car. But that did not mean one that cost the downpayment of a large house. Or the price of a small house. With a yard. She refused to be other than the lady her Gran taught her to be. She went to go sit in the car they'd been in all day and would not budge.

Gran had enjoyed the company of Godric's dayman, Monty. What an appropriate title. Dayman. He's a non-serious flirt, but appears very good at his job. And Sookie seems to have no problem with him, which settled things for her. Though she had seemed...off, more and more through the day. Gran suspected it had to do mostly with the money and her lack of know-how with technology. Sookie always did feel powerful insecure about the fact that school was so hard for her, what with her gift. She's terrible smart, but most don't give her enough credit and it's just as easy for her own self-doubt to write herself off, too. Gran decided she'd speak with Godric and see if she could work on getting some help with the gadgets he bought her Sookie. And she'd talk to Sookie, see if there was anything else bothering her. _Not that I blame her one little bit about that car. I didn't even budge from my seat when I saw where we'd been driven. Nosirree Bob._

Monty had to admit, at the end of the day, he kinda liked this little girl and her grandma. Not only had he had company during his day, but they'd been very polite and concerned with his needs. She'd apologized a couple times for the length of her clothes shopping and checked if he needed any refreshments or anything, as though it were her job to take care of him and not the other way around! And then when she finally balked at something, she still was respectful and polite--just insistent about 'too much money'. He, he, he. All in all, he thought she was a nice young lady and was glad Godric was going to have someone around who didn't appear to be using him for anything. They had all spoken of her consulting job for Godric and the expenses today were all related to that, but even then he could see she didn't feel comfortable. The car wasn't even the first time he'd had to get more insistent with her. Just the first time she got fiesty. Yup, he liked her. And her grandma sure was a pretty, fiesty, lovely lady, as well. She sure came by all of her best traits honestly, best he could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min kung = my king  
> google translate was my friend. if not correct, blame it.  
> I only speak native Texan

When they arrived at the Silent Shore Hotel, the only request Sookie had was about the room number, knowing it was a suite. Luckily the one she wanted was available. Monty wondered to himself for a moment but decided it wasn't any of his business so he didn't ask. Maybe she liked that number. Sookie was grateful for his reserve when she heard his thoughts. When she realized she'd heard him, she realized she'd been able to keep her shields up around him all day so far. She was grateful for both her knowledge from the other time and Godric's blood the night before. She hoped it would help her tonight, with her endurance and how well she could read so many people intentionally.

After their bags were dropped off in the suite, Sookie told Gran she was taking a nap so she could work longer through the night.

When Sookie woke, her attitude was refreshed, so she went to do the same for her body and clothes. Opening the door, she couldn't help but be surprised yet again at how beautiful Godric was. Knowing him as she did, she didn't see how permanently young he looked. All she saw was the mature soul and the exquisite features that made him so breathtaking.

As they left the hotel, Sookie made a quick stop at the front desk to retrieve something and returned to his side. She handed him a keycard to the suite, explaining she'd been so tired when they arrived earlier she'd forgotten to get his copy then. Godric put it away, surprised by her actions.

"Thank you, Sookie. It's a very thoughtful gesture. Are you sure can trust me though? I could have nefarious plans for you after all." She laughed and assured him that while she knows how powerful and strong he is, she's quite sure she trusts him.

"Besides, you would never get past Gran's fury. It's scarier than any vampire's. Ever."

He asks why she preferred that particular room, as he didn't see anything special or different about it. Sookie's smile immediately drops and she becomes tense. How could she possibly explain?

"Godric, that was the room Eric stayed in when we came to find you. It's the room I saw him at his lowest, where he was broken beyond measure. Bill and I stayed across the hall, but Eric was alone after you... I needed to have other memories for that room, so I wanted to stay there to reinforce in my head that I would make things right this time. I won't be letting down anyone or hurting them as much as last time. I realized today I would have to do some mourning for my old life and the relationships and people from then. So I wanted to emphasize this as a fresh start. What better way than at the scene of that failure?"

"I understand your intention. We have arrived. Are you ready to begin?"

Sookie nodded, somewhat surprised by his reaction or maybe the lack of one. But she would follow his lead.

"I thought you said the nest was being relocated. So why are we at the same one as last time?"

"Because this is the location that is compromised. I would prefer to weed out betrayers before they know of our next move. There is still time before the other timeline had this house destroyed."

The duo met Stan and Isabel in the office. Sookie remembered a bug hidden under a sofa table she had discovered last time and told Godric about it. After searching for any others in the room, Godric declared her as his, stated her purpose there as a consultant to interview for traitors, and promptly started ordering his Lieutenants into action. Very quietly and politely, as always.

With Godric seated next to her, she could reach to touch his hand and gather a silent mental pause without anyone being the wiser. After not quite two hours in, she had his hand in between each interview. An hour later, she was all but clutching at his hand without realizing. After a twenty minute break for refreshments provided so thoughtfully by Isabel, and only Godric as her company, she went back to work for another three hours before calling the night complete.

They had only managed to find two traitors, one of which was the already-known Hugo. Well, known to Sookie and Godric. Sookie was mentally worn out, almost falling asleep in the car. It's the only thing that would get rid of the throbbing headache she had right then.

When they arrived, he walked her up to her room and opened the door for her. He was concerned with how pale and weak she appeared. He would have to adjust the interview time so as not to damage her again. Yet he noticed she never complained or even asked for anything to take care of herself.

Gran was waiting up for Sookie's return, as per usual. Reading. Seeing how worn out her granddaughter was she gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to go straight to bed. Godric came in and sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch.

"I will take care not to damage her again. I was unaware of the toll it would take. And that she would not speak up. I have already adjusted for this for future. I will have to take care of her in spite of her, it seems. Not unlike _min kung_ when he was newly reborn into this life. They are stubborn to a fault, but that makes them strong and fighters. Survivors."

"You definitely have a type." Gran shoots a sly look over at him.

Godric laughs. She isn't wrong. Blonde, blue-eyed, physically perfect. Stubborn, challenging, willful. Loves with everything in their soul.

"What can I say? I don't settle for less than the best." Even if it's taken him over 2000 years to find his perfectly matched set to his own soul.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sookie's eyes opened and her brain slowly became aware, she gloried in a free morning. No work, no chaos or imminent disasters (hopefully she didn't just jinx herself), and no painful recovery from such. While she could easily learn to get used to this, she knew the no work part would quickly grow boring.

Smiling, she turned over to start stretching and gave a startled yelp. Godric was in the bed. Next to her. Asleep for the day.

Sookie rushed into the central living area of the suite to find her Gran on the couch, reading. When she appeared, Gran looked up and her bright grin faded to a frown.

"I was hoping you would be presentable by now since you were making such a racket and barreling around. I'm ready for breakfast and was hoping to go downstairs today."

"But there's a...Godric...he's...what?"

"We can talk about that later, young lady. I gave him permission, so long as he gave his word to keep his clothes on and remain on top of the covers. Did he not?"

"Of course he did!" Sookie replied, indignant on his behalf, though still thoroughly confused.

"Alright, then. Go get ready. Lickety split. Day's A-wastin'."

When Sookie returned, she and Gran went about their morning almost normally. If normally meant getting waited on and cooked for. But they discussed books and Sookie listened to Gran describe what she'd been reading lately, since she'd had so much more free time. It was a talent of Gran's, to describe the scenes and characters so well it was though you'd read along with her.

Eventually, they made it back to the room. The air around Gran changed and Sookie grew concerned.

"Sookie, I think it's time I tell you some of what happened with Fintan, from my point of view. I think--I hope--it might be relevant or helpful to you in some way, soon. I married Earl Stackhouse because I loved him and that's what you did. You married, you had babies, you grew old together and then your babies did the same. When I got married, though, I didn't get the babies. Earl had been sick when he was younger and it prevented them forever.

"I was trying to come to terms with this. I was. But I was sad. One day, while I was out hanging clothes on the line and Earl was gone somewhere, this beautiful stranger appears at the edge of our woods and asks for a glass of water. I don't know if there was something about him or I was just really vulnerable and open right then, but when he asked why I was so sad, I told him. And he said he could help. Well, I was thrilled and terrified and mortified. I asked if I could have some time to think it over, as it would be a big thing for my life and my beliefs. He would give me two days, the amount of children he'd be willing to give me.

"Yes, you already know what I chose, Sookie. But you don't know _how_ I made that choice. I told Earl about Fintan and his offer. At first, he was upset and a little sad. But then he asked if I still loved him. I said of course. He asked if he would be the children's father, too. I said of course. Then he asked if he could be there when they were made so neither they nor I would ever know a day without his love and support. I said of course.

"Now, I'm not going into intimate details, but that's how it was until I was sure I was pregnant with Corbett. A few years later, that's also how it was when Fintan showed up until I got pregnant with Lydia. My ultimate point, Sookie, is there is no one way to be in love. The only right thing is honesty."

"Were you in love with Fintan, Gran?"

"No, honey. I cared for him. I loved him. But I always felt he was holding back from me and I know I was, because I was afraid. I was too young and inexperienced to realize loving one doesn't take from another."


	10. Chapter 10

"Gran, I don't understand..."

"All you need to understand right now is I expect you to remember I raised you to be a lady. That means you respect yourself and whoever you're with. And they respect you. Now, before you got up this morning I tried to write down what I could remember of what you told me about that other time. But this hotel stationery is too small and your memory would be best. Where's those electronics? Can you make a decent list on 'em?"

For the next while, after Sookie got the laptop set up and running, they began trying to write out a timeline of events big and small so they could see where they were at and if there missing pieces. Sookie may have a mostly human brain, but since she was born, she'd held thousands of other people's lives and millions of other experiences not her own. So recalling her own personal experiences and life was not as difficult as it could have been, were she anyone else. There weren't any missing pieces the women could see.

Once the list of events was made, they could see which items had been negated by the events in the new timeline. A new list was made, this one for questions or potential problems. Sookie and Gran continued until Sookie could see they were both getting tired and she declared it time for her sunbathing to commence.

While poolside, Sookie realizes this is only the second time she's had the chance to read since arriving in Dallas. She is going to have to start making more time somehow. It helps her relax.

 _She lay back on the lounge chair with her book to simply to enjoy the sun and wasting the day away. She wakes gently at dusk to her hair being stroked. Her eyes open and are instantly caught by Godric's hot grey eyes looking back at her. He doesn't say anything, merely captures her mouth when she gasps her surprise. Oh, how sweet his lips! So plump and soft and that delicious tongue ravaging her senses. She whimpers in delight as she tangles her fingers in his hair. As she shifts her body closer to him, to his hands skimming her breasts, her sides, her hips, her_ book drops to the floor.

Her eyes pop open and she looks around. Another damned sex dream.

After her nap, Sookie was not ready to go back to her romance novel, so she went back to the suite. There, she found Godric was up and talking with Gran. Or he had been. When she walked in, his eyes focused intently on her and she was very aware of how little she was wearing. She'd never felt this indecently covered in a bikini in her life, no matter how loud Jason got.

"Good afternoon, Godric. I hope you slept well."

"My rest was quite enjoyable, Sookie. Thank you."

"Sookie, don't just stand there in your bathing suit. Go get decent so you can visit. I know I taught you better than that."

"Sorry, Gran. Please excuse me, folks."

Sookie, properly attired in a sundress this time, came back in and sat on the couch after offering refreshments while she was up. Godric declined and Gran asked for an ice water, since there wasn't any proper iced tea to be had in the room.

"So what'd I miss? Anything important or fun?" Sookie joked.

"Death, mayhem, defying the laws of physics. Nothing much. You weren't gone long enough for it to get really interesting yet."

"Oh, so just a review of the old timeline, then. Gotcha. And the other lists, as well?"

"Yes, you ladies made very good headway today. I was most impressed. I have a few questions about some of the things you listed, but overall, I think you were very clear and organized and did an excellent job."

"What kind of questions?"

"Why do you simply have Nan Flanagan listed as a problem but there's no description of what happened?"

"Oh, I think I might have done that in a few instances, as a sort of shorthand to myself. I know what happened. And I know she needs to be removed from the position she's in and a better replacement found. One that will represent the vampire population as they are. As flawed as they were when they were human. Mostly good and mostly trying to live and let live."

They discussed the different events, lists, problems and possible solutions for a time until they hit on one problem in particular she'd separated from the rest. Bobby Burnham, Eric's dayman. Sookie felt Eric deserved a much better representative, one like Monty who truly cared about him and wanted to be in his service for him or for the job, not for the potential of being turned or the social perk. She felt that he should be represented by someone who didn't judge others, even in their own minds, when it came to Eric's business. They would be representing him, after all. Who knew when the dayperson would think the wrong thing around the wrong person and end up with Eric in hot water for it. When Sookie explained her concerns, both Godric and Gran agreed Eric needed to find a replacement.

As for the other name by itself at the end of the list. Lafayette.

"I promised him before I left I would try to help him with money and/or a job as soon as I could."

"What does he currently do?"

"He's the cook at Merlotte's, where I used to work. Nothing fancy. He also works the road crew for our Parrish. He ain't afraid of work. He just can't find anything that pays what he needs."

"Why does he need so much more than others?"

"That's not my story to tell, Godric."

"Is it for anything illegal or immoral?"

"NO! All I can say is it's family business."

"Well, perhaps your Lafayette would be a good fit as dayman for our Eric, then? Or would he object to being around vampires?"

"No, he's got at least one vampire friend that I know of. It'd probably be a great fit. Let's try it."

"I noticed you left some problems without solutions. I think I may have some, if not all the answers."

"Go ahead, then, Godric. I'm happy to hear 'em."

"The solutions start with killing Sophie-Anne and Threadgill. And then Andre. Or whichever order presents itself. It really doesn't matter. Then we'll rule Louisiana, so you can be back home and we can give Arkansas to someone if we want. Once we kill Edgington, Pam can have Mississippi."

"Thalia would probably thrive in Arkansas. There are people and civilization, but not so much it would drive her batty. And she'd be a tough but fair leader to the few vampires that wanted to live out there. Eric has to kill Edgington, though. It's his family's vengeance. Wouldn't that mean he'd have to take Mississippi?"

"No, there would be special circumstances. You see, the witnesses would all swear Pam delivered the killing blow, thereby making her Queen. While they will not want to accept that, Eric will be too busy helping to run Louisiana with us to run an entirely different state as well. Plus, it would give him way too much power, according to those in charge of running things."

"Why would he be running Louisiana? Is he going to be King? Or just because he's already a well-established, well-respected Sheriff?"

"Because he's our third and we won't be without him."


	11. Chapter 11

"Third?! Yo-you mean, as in--"

"Yes, I do mean exactly that."

"Godric, no. I care for you and while I loved the Eric that-that died in the other timeline, this Eric is not my Eric. He never will be."

"He is a different Eric, it is true. As you are a different Sookie. As I am a different Godric. But that does not change facts. He is our Eric, you are our Sookie, I am your Godric. We are Tri-Mates. I knew it would take you some time to come to terms with this, so that is why I bring the subject up so soon. I see no sense in waiting. When I bring Eric here, I shall inform him as well. He may also take time to adjust. But you both will, in time."

"'Adjust in time'?! Godric, do you hear yourself? It's like you're practically ordering us to fall in line with what you want. This is a matter of the heart, it doesn't work that way."

"I do not intend to order your affections into existence. That is impossible. They already are. And more will grow. It is to be expected. I just wanted you to have fair warning what to expect and why. I did not want you to feel shamed or concerned over your heart's desires."

"Well," Gran interjected, "why don't we table this for some other time then, huh? We've all gotten a mite tired and peckish. So I say we grab dinner and go on over to your place, Godric. If you'll still have us, that is. Don't wanna put you out."

"Of course you are both still welcome. And you are quite right, as usual. I am feeling rather tired of this work we've been doing on poor Sookie's day off. It's time I take my two favorite ladies out for dinner."

The ladies gathered their items to leave and Godric asked if they had a preference or wanted him to use one of the recommendations he had received. They chose to follow his lead. They had no preference tonight. Besides, he'd done so beautifully last time.

Godric asked if steak was okay or if they'd had that for lunch. He then catches the women looking at each other, frowning.

"Do you not remember what you ate?"

"Um, I believe it's that we forgot to eat. Lunch. But we ate a big breakfast, so we're good."

"Oh, then you need big steaks. No problem."

"Oh, fiddlesticks, you silly boy! It's quite obvious we ain't wastin' away over here. You just get to drivin' your car more and your smart mouth less."

"Yes, Adele," Godric agreed with a huge grin.

At the restaurant, Godric waved away the menus and simply told the server each lady needed a half calf. They each said how they wanted they wanted their steak and the wait began.

Godric asked Sookie to tell some good stories from that other time. She agreed good-naturedly, and then was silent for a while. When she began to speak, she said the complete stories weren't good. But there was usually a bit of humor to be found somewhere in a lot of them. So she told the funny bits, though most of it was dark and twisted or wrong, like Pam's weird lesbo humor. It kept them entertained, though, until two carts were wheeled out with huge orders of meat on them each. The women groaned. Godric beamed.

"You will have plenty to eat. Nothing that is taken to the nest is ever wasted. Unless you count rock stars."

Sookie rolled her eyes while Gran shook her head and chuckled. Nothing much of consequence was said until they were all back in the car, on the way to the nest.

"Sookie, I obviously haven't adhered to proper day-off protocol so far with the timeline discussion. I will be overstepping just a bit further once we get to the nest. The lawyer will be meeting us there to go over your contracts. See if you can think of anything else you might need his services for while we have him tonight. Or you, Adele. He will work for humans, when he is closely tied to their supe family members."

"Thank you for the thought, Godric, but I've already set provisions with my lawyer in Bon Temps. The final arrangements have also been handled. So I'm set. Sookie? Can you think of anything?"

"Godric, what's your last name?"

"Northman. Why do you ask?"

"I just realized I didn't know. Am I going to get to know my great-grandfather this time or will disaster strike again? Should I even try? Right now he's really not much more than a name and a face. I know you better, yet I didn't even know your last name. I was only wondering on it because I wondered if Mr. C could get word to him. Or should. Gran?"

"I won't tell you family is unimportant. But just as family is important, so is timing. Some things must happen naturally, organically."

"A will, then. Just in case."

"Oh, uh, well, Sookie, you don't need a formal will. You may write up a list if it would make you feel better, though it's not necessary."

"What do you mean Godric?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"As mine or mine and Eric's, in the event of your passing, everything you own would then go to us. Since you would have told us or written down everything as I just stated, whichever you prefer, we would then be responsible for seeing to it that your last wishes were met and your estate was handled according to your wishes and according to our esteem for you."

"'Your esteem for me'? What does that mean, exactly, in this context?"

"If we don't do what you want, we didn't care about you. If we only do what you wanted and no more, we lost a beloved pet or toy. If we went above and beyond what you wanted, you were our most prized treasure. It is always known. Especially as, if we were to lose you once are mated, we would all perish."


	12. Chapter 12

Upon arriving at the nest, the somewhat unusual trio was given an uneasy welcome. Nobody was every truly comfortable around the incredibly powerful (and young looking) vampire Sheriff. The attractive blonde next to him didn't resemble the typical fangbanger that hung around the nest, nor did she present the same professional air as last night. The elder lady just did not fit in at all and made everyone feel like squirming, even the vampires. Not that she gave off any hints of disapproval, but because she just looked like such a sweet, innocent...grandma.

Godric set down the bags of food from the restaurant on the cabinets and Gran set out instantly trying to feed everyone, as is her way of life.

"Adele, Sookie and I will be in the office for business if you will be okay out here? You are more than welcome to come with us." Godric offered sincerely, concerned for her comfort.

"Oh, pishsaw! I'm sure all these nice young folk know how to treat a guest. Besides, I've missed being in a kitchen. Maybe I'll get lucky and somebody'll let me whip 'em up a dessert or two if I can find the ingredients."

"You are welcome to make yourself at home but you are not at anyone's service. Do not let anyone try to order you around. They will answer to me."

"Only after they answer to me," was spoken in unison by both Stackhouse ladies.

Godric let a small smile slip and gently grasped Sookie's hand to walk her to the office where Mr. Cataliades waited for them. He did enjoy their fierceness.

Walking in and seeing the demon lawyer was nothing like Sookie could have expected, if she had really had time to contemplate it beforehand. To her, it hadn't been for good reasons that she'd ever met him, though he'd always been kind and a gentleman. But being tied to her old life, it was almost a homecoming of sorts. The way she'd felt when she saw Godric for the first time in this timeline. A comforting sense of deja vu and home.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse, how are you liking this new set of events so far? Things seem to be working out for you so far."

Sookie and Godric stare at the lawyer in shock, then look at each other in question.

"I have told him nothing."

"Demon minds are not affected by alternate timelines. Our lives, yes. But not our minds."

"So Gladiola, she really is okay, then?" Sookie asks, concerned by this new development.

"Yes, she really is. We are very grateful for the opportunity granted to have her back with us. So we have a debt to pay with you. Now, let's get on with the paperwork, shall we?"

"You really don't owe me. Niall did all the work. I'm just glad your niece is okay now."

"Niall transferred the debt to you, as you are his heir and the reason the debt was accrued. It is his prerogative. It is merely my pleasure and duty to inform you of said debt. Are we ready to proceed?"

Sookie grumbled but agreed. Godric nodded his assent.

"As you know, you are welcome to and encouraged to read any and all papers before signing them, but I will be giving you the summary of each before having you sign. This is simply a paper contract stating that you are Godric's. It covers your purity, as it indicates it is held in reserve until such date as your Master Godric wishes to claim it. This is so that all bases are covered, if anyone tries to claim you aren't his because of that one aspect. This is your work contract, with your hourly, overtime, hazard pay if applicable, vacation, health package which includes dental and maternity. This is your contractual work information. Base rate, out of town fee, hazard pay, accommodations, travel expenses for yourself and your companions (up to 6). This is once you are fully bonded with Godric. This is once you are fully bonded with Eric. This is once you are fully mated with both. This is if you would like to change your name to Sookie Northman. This is once you are Royal Consort of Louisiana. This is so you are half beneficiary of Godric's estate. And this is so that you are half beneficiary of Eric's estate."

"Wait! Wait right there. Stop. What were those last two?"

"Wills."

"Yeah. Okay, I kinda figured that. But what does that have to do with me?"

"You are their mate. Their partner. Their spouse. This is what's done, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but, but I can't just take their money! Besides, Eric isn't even here and hasn't even agreed to this."

"These are wills. This is for worst case scenarios. As for Eric, Godric has full authority to have this paperwork filled out this way. If he did not, it would not be here. I assure you, I may fill out paperwork optimistically, but I only file legally."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything about you. I wasn't thinking. I was just confused."

"Apology accepted. Now did you wish to read over everything or are you content with my summaries as I provided them?"

"I like your summaries. Thank you."

Mr. C got through the important points on all the paperwork and had Sookie sign everything, even the future items so there were no delays in future. Sookie got to where she was just blindly signing where the lawyer told her to, as it seemed the number of papers needing her signature grew. By the time Sookie had finished the paperwork, she happily excused herself from the room and went in search of her Gran.

Sookie found Gran doing quite well on her own in the kitchen, making a couple of pies and neither needing nor wanting any help. Evidently, she hadn't been joking about missing the kitchen. Sookie wandered out among the crowd gathered, finally noticing it was only vampires and the humans she had interviewed the night before. She thought briefly that it was too bad, because she could have gotten more readings done. That's when she realized exactly what Godric had done, and how thoughtful it truly was. He gave her the closest thing to a relaxed outlet as possible. No real work needed, as the people had already been screened.

This was the first time Sookie had ever found herself in a room full of strangers in a social situation unless you count school. So she wandered around, looking at the art, keeping to herself for a while. Until she noticed a couple of the vampires needed refills of their True Bloods. Ever the waitress, she automatically refilled them with their same type, just the way she'd have served any of _her_ vampires in Louisiana and walked off. Once one of the vampires tasted his, though, he followed her to the kitchen.

"Miss?"

"Hm? Me? Oh, it's just Sookie."

"Sookie, I'm Farrell. What did you do to this blood?" That got the attention of the other vampires of the nest. They didn't move but were all hyper-aware.


	13. Chapter 13

"I didn't--oh! I must have done it by habit. My Louisiana vampires like to throw tabasco in their True Blood and shake it up. Says it makes it a bit more tolerable. I'm sorry. Do you want a fresh one?"

"No, I'm lovin' this one. I just wanted to know so I could do it again. Thanks! Hey, so you're that consultant lady of Godric's, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. What do you do?"

"I'm in printing. It's kind of a big business here in Dallas, actually. In fact, my company just landed the Church on the Rock Cookbook. It's like a fundraiser that's been around for ages."

"Congratulations. I'm just starting out, so I haven't hit any big milestones yet."

"Sure ya have. You've met and impressed me. And showed me a new way for True Blood, which makes me your devoted slave forever. Or until someone turns my head with a new flavor. Whichever comes first."

By this time, the crowd has slowly been gathering around the entrance to the kitchen, in appreciation of the scents wafting out of the oven and to hopefully join into the conversation between Farell and this new Sookie lady of Godric's.

"Well, I had always been curious if there couldn't be small amounts of other things added to those drinks, if tabasco could be tolerated. After all, If y'all can ingest small bits of dirt from being buried or water from being out in the rain and vinegar from tabasco don't kill ya, what else in small amounts might also be pleasant? But then, maybe that's just always been the cook in me thinkin' too hard." Gran shook her head at herself.

The vampires stared at her in surprise. Nobody ever really mentioned most of those things, though they were certainly common enough occurrences. The humans were worried that she'd overstepped a line in mentioning things you weren't supposed to know about or talk about.

"I agree with Gran. Maybe we could try some different things sometime and see what happens."

* * *

"So, Mr. Cataliades, what else were you having my Sookie sign and why?" Godric was concerned and mildly upset but knew the demon to be honorable, so would wait for his explanation.

"I was not the only one with a debt owed to Niall Brigant because of the reset of time. Gladiola's debt was to have paperwork signed for Niall. The first isn't official until you three are mated. Then you three have official custody of one Hunter Savoy whenever you wish, to be raised by whomever you wish, if you choose not to or are unable for any reason. The second officially registers one Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Northman as Royal Sky Fae and Ambassador, thereby untouchable upon pain of death. This does not mean there won't still be attempts, Godric. Niall still had plenty of attempts on his life while he was Ambassador. But you are all three well within your right to immediately end whomever tries. No questions asked."

"I understand. Was there anything else?"

"I have her listed as one of my kin so that I have blood rights. After all, she does have my telepathy," the lawyer grinned good-naturedly. "I wanted it to be official when I back her up for whatever happens later on."

"I don't disagree. Thank you. For everything. As always, you have done a wonderful job, above and beyond. Would you like to stay and visit a while?"

"No, thank you, I'm still enjoying time with both my nieces safely together. A later time, I'm sure."

"Yes, please." Godric watched as the demon lawyer disappeared from sight, leaving the scent of hot dust. He picked up the phone. It was time to get this new life started.

"My Eric."

"Master."

"Will you come to me?"

"Do you want me now? There is time before the sun rises."

"No, no. While that would be lovely, it is not required. I will have need of you for a few days, I believe. But the sooner the better."

"I will make it happen, Master."

"Oh, and Eric, I have missed you. It has been too long." Godric disconnected, knowing he would receive Eric's arrival information when it was ready. Now it was time to go find his little Sookie.

He'd been a little concerned about how she'd be received, considering last night's interviews, though he knew no one would be overtly rude or disrespect her. But to come out and find she had everyone wrapped around her little finger...he was only mildly surprised. Her genuine belief in the equality of everyone here and her enthusiasm for making others feel valued, accepted and comfortable were treasured. For once, there was a human (or two, with Gran) who didn't think of the vampires as monsters or usable. In fact, it almost seemed they both forgot they were surrounded by vampires, though not rudely. It just faded into the background like so much hair color or eye color. A mere detail. Amazing.

As Godric walked up to the group, he placed his hand on the small of her back, needing to touch her even in this small way.The others in the group quieted down a bit and became a bit more deferential, but were all warmer to him than usual. They noted with some amusement how she leaned into him and his touch, though they could smell her innocence. There was nothing but agreement that it was nice Godric was taking time to seduce her. Plus there was celebration that their respected though aloof leader finally found himself a companion. They didn't care if he'd found a man or a woman, he just should have someone since he always seemed so alone. And for it to be this new Sookie? Everyone approved. Especially those that had tasted Gran's pies.

"I think with the experiments they are gonna try and if the kitchen is awesome, Gran may run away from me and join the new nest once it's moved," Sookie whispered lowly in Godric's ear. They still hadn't cleared everyone yet, so news about the move wasn't public knowledge.

"What experiments?"

"Gran's doing everything, I got left out pretty much after the first ingredient or two. But I don't know when we're supposed to go shopping. Maybe somebody wouldn't mind taking us?"

"Why not ask Monty or use your car?" At the mention of the car, Sookie got stiff, lost her smile and said she'd rather ride with Monty if he didn't mind having company.

Godric excused them from the group and walked her to the poor, over-used office.

"What has you upset about the car? Do you not like it? I made sure you had choices of models."

"Monty didn't tell you about our fight?"

"No, but please go ahead."

Sookie began to explain how expensive the car was, on top of everything else he's spent on her and she'd feel more comfortable with a less expensive vehicle. Even a used one.

"No. You will drive only brand new. and I don't see why the price makes any difference. I'm paying for it and I want you to have the best and safest."

"You've already spent so much before I've even earned my keep. I can't accept the car. It's too much."

"I need you to be safe. I need you to be protected when I'm not there. Your heart, your mind, your body are all too precious to me to risk you. This is why I cannot take no for an answer on the safety of your vehicle. Plus, if it's such an unusual car for you, all the better to help hide your identity. Don't you agree?"

With gritted teeth and a small growl, Sookie answers.

"Damn you for being right, right now."

"I like it when you growl. I want to make you do it again. I'll just make you enjoy it more next time."

Sookie's eyes widen and she pauses. What...?! Did he really just get a little dirty and flirty with her? She starts laughing at the mischievous look on his face and his slow, deliberate wink.

"Sly. You're a sly trickster, you." But this time there's no heat behind her words, only warmth and amusement.

"You have no idea. Yet. Now, do you want to back out and visit some more or go back to your room and rest or shall we run off to my room and go at it like monkeys?"

Sookie grins, thinks and says, "Monkeys."

Godric's face: priceless. Sookie laughs so hard she can't even stand any longer and falls on the couch, holding her sides, tears pouring down her face. She like this fun side of him. She could get used to it.

Suddenly, he's right there in front of her, sobering her instantly, but not wiping the smile from her face. She has a feeling she's in trouble. He lifts his hand up to wipe her tears, and licks them from his fingers. He leans forward and licks the other tears from her face. Oh, boy. He's too sexy to do this to her. Yep, she's in trouble.

"Delicious."

Sookie just sits there wide-eyed, while Godric lowers his mouth to hers and licks her lower lip with tear-soaked tongue.

"Not fair. I'm so out of my league here. With you. In over my head, which you randomly make all swimmy and boggled."

"'Swimmy'? 'Boggled'? I haven't heard those words before. Are you sure they're real?"

"Oh, crap, That was said in my head. You weren't supposed to hear that."

Godric places a chaste kiss on lips and leans back, laughing. She's such a refreshing delight.


	14. Chapter 14

As the evening drew to a close and Godric was escorting the ladies back to their lodgings, he informed Sookie she had a brief series of interviews set up during the day in the hotel the following afternoon. No more than 10 subjects, so she should be finished in less than 2 hours, he expected.

"Who am I interviewing--or I guess why? Are they connected to the nest?"

"No, they are potential day guards for yourself and Adele. I was also struck by inspiration earlier from you. Would you lovely ladies be willing to find the new nest for us? It's so much easier in the daytime and you two know what makes a home."

"The people in it. But yes, Godric, we understand what you're asking. As long as it won't take away from Sookie's main job, I don't mind helping you out. But I don't see why I need to have any guards. That's just ridiculousness. Don't nobody want me."

"They'd want you as a means to get to Sookie and it would be very effective. She would do anything for you and your safety. Just think of it as insurance."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that. I guess I can't rightly object."

"Don't worry, Gran. I've had to have guards before. They really aren't that bad. You'll probably enjoy it, once you get used to it."

"Fair warning, ladies.Within the next night or two, Eric will be arriving. We will be staying in a suite on the same floor as you, so we should be able to visit more often, if that isn't too unpleasant a task to contemplate for you. Also, Sookie, I believe you only have one more night's work of nest-related people to interview. Everyone else we deal with can be interviewed during the day at the hotel."

Sookie was silent a moment, thinking of all the things that needed to be juggled, time-wise.

"After breakfast. That way I can still have time to look at houses and be back in time to spend time with you and Eric before whatever needs to be done at night."

Godric notes the pensive look on Sookie's face and asks her what's wrong.

"It's been a nice few days, but this is the beginning of the end of the calm and quiet, isn't it? Probably for the rest of my life?"

"I would like to tell you otherwise, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"Now Sookie, don't you start you start pitying yourself. You know I never did cotton to that way of thinkin'. Your life is naturally gonna be harder because you're special. You do so much good for others and bring so much love into others lives that there has to be a balance somewhere. Don't worry 'bout if you ever asked to be special or not cuz it don't matter. You was blessed with the brains and the heart and the gift to help, where so many wish they could do it and yet would never bear up under the weight of it all. I know I've told you I was proud before, but I was never amazed by you until you told me the things you've been through. You're a survivor. And so smart. Sayin' I'm proud of you ain't quite enough, but it'll have to do, cuz it's all I've got. You can do this, whatever it is comes your way. And don't you forget it."

"Oh, Gran!" Sookie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her grandmother and weeping. Even Godric had tears in his eyes at that heartfelt speech. Though of course, he would never admit it. Ever.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sookie woke to a chirp coming from her phone. Missed text from Monty.

 _'Have Realtors for u to meet. U want groceries?! I enjoy your company. Text w/pickup time.'_  

Sookie checked with Gran and then responded they'd meet in the lobby in 45 mins if he'd have breakfast with them somewhere else. When they met Monty, he led them to a different car than last time. This one was deep red and while it still had plenty of room, it wasn't the SUV.

"Nice car. is it your personal car or did something happen to the other one?"

"Nothing happened to the SUV. Boss man asked me to use this one today. You like the color? I picked it."

"Yes. Is it your favorite color?"

"No, but I noticed you picked the red phone, so that's why I went with this color."

"This is _my_ car?! My company car? Why are we in it and not yours?"

"Boss said SUVs weren't safe enough for you and he wanted you to have an unbiased opinion of this. Maybe he got his feelings hurt, thinking you didn't like it, since you haven't used it yet and didn't pick it. What Boss wants, Boss gets. So you're welcome. I'm glad you approve. I figure it's just his way of presenting the bouquet of flowers to his girl in a way she won't bite his hand off. Ha, ha, ha!"

"You're so bad, Monty. Hush now, you make me sound like a harpy. I just don't want to be a gold digger. My Gran here raised me to earn my keep and pay my own way, is all. You work for a living. You understand, right?"

"Yes, but as your Gran probably will agree, your mind and your values keep you walkin' the right path. After all, this is only a company car, not yours. Speaking of which, I need you to sign this. It's the title to your old car. You've got your grocery lists, ladies? And your appetites? Alright, let's get going."

They spent the day companionably, buying things to add to True Blood, books for Sookie and Gran to read, eating at Cafe Brazil for both breakfast and lunch since everyone liked it so well, and meeting the Realtors that would help find the new nest. When they got back, Sookie interviewed the potential guards, finding all but two suitable. One was not a fan of vampires or their groupies, while the other had addiction problems. Afterwards, Monty left to take the groceries and other supplies to the nest and Sookie went sunbathing. All in all, a pleasant and productive day.

* * *

That evening went much as it had the prior interview night, although Godric called a break at two and a half hours and finished at five hours rather than six. It surprised Sookie what a difference that made for her. She made sure to thank him for his thoughtfulness, though she did offer to go another hour after a break. He refused. This night there weren't any traitors but there were an underage human and two abusive relationships. As there were only a few people remaining to interview, they would go to the hotel the next day.

"Eric will arrive around sunrise."

"Okay. Do you need me to meet him? Make sure they put his coffin away...um...correctly? What do you need from me?"

"No, no. He will be handled with care and be just fine, I have no doubt. I will be in the room to oversee his arrival. I just wanted to prepare you so you had ample warning before we show up in the afternoon."

"Oh, okay, then. Thank you. Yes, I can see how being unprepared for seeing him might lead to some stupid. I appreciate you saving me from that. He'd never let me live it down."

"Sookie..."

"Yes?"

"I regret that I must truthfully say I do not believe Eric will handle this situation well. He and I have always been...exceptionally close for maker and childe. Now, of course, I understand why and I feel most ignorant, but we have always closely guarded our relationship. Eric has always been especially jealous. Not to say I myself don't have a possessive streak, but it is tempered somewhat by my age. His is rather exacerbated by his already naturally heady passions. In some ways, it can be the most incredible feeling the world, to be so incredibly _craved_ by such a magnificent man as he. And occasionally, it can rub you raw that he does not trust that you can keep yourself safe and that you will do everything to come back to him because you crave him the exact same way. Not that I would ever change a thing about him. Then he wouldn't be our Eric."

"Wow. I forget, sometimes that not only is there someone else out there who understands what it's like to be with Eric, but has been with him waaay longer than I have. Mind-blowing."


	16. Chapter 16

Upon waking the next morning, Sookie had another idea for the nest to try that night. She placed a call to Monty to set it up. They laughed, thinking it was the silliest yet, but it appealed to the kid in them both.

After a brief room service breakfast with Gran, Sookie went down with her two new day guards to begin the interviews with the remainder of the folks from the nest. Eventually, she would move on to accountants, lawyers and other employees or associates that work for or with the vampires often enough to be of concern. There were enough vampires and businesses that would be investigated that this would take a considerable amount of time, depending on how deeply into each business they wanted her assessment to go. Just the top guys or all the way through, somewhere in the middle.

After three hours, one of her new guards, Johnson, could see she was struggling. He called for a break and refreshments. Once she appeared to be recovered, he kept an eye on her, noticing she still wasn't as perky or as revived as she should be. But Sookie never complained and went on for another three hours until Johnson received a call from his _very_ upset boss telling him to bring her back to her suite immediately.

"Affirmative. Miss, it's time to go back to your room now."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your help today Johnson. You've really been quite wonderful. I appreciate it."

"Thank you, ma'am. Just trying to do what's right."

"Sookie! Why did you work so long when you know it damages you. I won't have you harmed. You are far too precious. You are not to work longer than five hours. Less, if that is too much without me. Or Eric. Johnson..."

"Acknowledged, sir. I apologize, sir. I was unaware of the time limit until now. If there are any other limitations or constraints, please be sure to let me know and I will make sure the security team adheres to them, with the possible exceptions of emergency situations, of course."

"Of course."

"Johnson took very good care of me today, Godric, don't fuss at him. I pushed myself. Gran and I will see you outside in a bit, Johnson, to go to the Realtors', once we gather our things."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I will try five hours tomorrow and see how that works. I really don't want to do less than that at a time, unless I pull another shift later in the day or night to make up for it or I just feel like I'm not doing enough. Now, why are you up so early?"

"I can rise while the sun is up, you know this. But I suppose finally having both my mates near woke me. It's all I can think of. Either that or your need was calling me. Unfortunately, it was not the fun kind I will enjoy answering."

"Hmm, well, if it was me in some way, I'm sorry I woke you up since I have to take Gran and run. But when I get back I will tell you about what we see and any potentials."

"Have Adele really pay attention to the kitchens and rate the places according to that. I have a couple of ideas to speak of later tonight."

"Ok, well, we'll see you when we get back."

"Don't stay gone too long, my lovely. After Eric wakes, I'm not sure how long I will be able to fight him off."

"So don't. Do what you want to. You have a history I ain't a part of. Besides that, I have no say over your body. Do what feels right for the two of you. I won't hold anything against you. But can you try to fill him in on everything so I don't have to go through it all again? I swear it makes me doubt my own sanity every time I hear it."

"Of course. And thank you. Be safe and return to us."

"Haven't I always?" Sookie laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min kung = my king  
> google translate was my friend. if not correct, blame it.  
> I only speak native Texan

When Eric woke, he noticed he was alone so he took the opportunity to shower and wash his hair. He wanted no other scents on him but his own for his Master when they first are together. He knew he'd be a very dirty boy in need of a shower later, but he wanted to start out nice and clean and only his Master's. Because truthfully no one else had ever mattered.

Oh, sure. He'd made Pam. But she was his childe. He'd done as he was told when his Master had separated from him. He'd created another. And he'd done an excellent job of it. But she could never mean the same thing as his Beloved Godric.

He got out of the shower, toweled off and sprawled elegantly on the bed naked, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. The angelic visage in front of him drew forth a reverent devotion and plea, both.

"Master."

" _Min kung._ "

They came together too quickly to see but ever so gently, knowing they couldn't hurt each other but not willing to chance it. Their hands, their mouths, their tongues, their teeth wanted to be everywhere all at once. This first time would be fast, there was no help for it, it had been too long.

"Master, please, I need."

"My Eric."

Godric's shirt was removed somehow and pants taken down like a shady business partner.

"I need, I've needed _so long,_ Master."

As they grasp both beautifully hard cocks in hand and stroke, a tremor runs through each of them.

"Take, _min kung,_ take."

With that permission and encouragement, Eric gently yet firmly sinks his fangs into the neck of his Beloved and drinks. As he does, he pulses out his incredibly powerful orgasm over their joined hands. It's been too long since he has tasted his love and Maker.

The simultaneous feel of being sucked and pulled and orgasmed on while surrounded by the touch and scent of his Eric is finally too much for Godric. His last coherent thought before he loses it is _terrible stamina so far for my mates._


	18. Chapter 18

Though breathing air did not keep them alive in the same sense as it did humans, vampires were taught it was still essential to their undead life. The movement of air in their chest and flaring of their nostrils mimicked humans, helping them blend in better. That very same movement provided a scent landscape that could help determine food sources, traps and escape methods.

In this instance, Eric and Godric literally breathed every inch of each other in, refamiliarizing and reclaiming each other. A sensual process, it takes a couple hours to do a thorough job. They are both very thorough.

Eric licks their combined cum that tastes so exquisitely of the two of them and moans. He has yet to taste anything better in this world. Except maybe his sweet Maker's blood. Mmm. Tough call.

As he finished licking and sucking his Master's cock and stomach and hips all clean, Eric found himself flat on his back. Master wanted to play. Eric's hands were pinned down and the smaller vampire sat on his chest, slowly prodding his chin mischievously with his now hard member. Eric licked his lips deliberately and opened wide, inviting his Maker in. He would always want to yield and give him pleasure, even if they sometimes teased first. This was not the time to tease. He sucked hard and long and joyfully. The only thing he missed was the ability to touch, to stroke his beautiful, wonderful, sexy Master.

Godric pulled out of Eric's mouth almost regretfully. It was so enjoyed by both of them. He began kissing and nipping with blunt human teeth down his childe's body, letting Eric have his hands free again. Eric was a very sensual man and loved to run his hands over every body part he could. And he had a long reach. Godric made his way down to the center of Eric, where the scent of him was strongest in the most appealing way. Godric took his shaft in his mouth briefly, enjoying the taste and weight and shape of him. He then sucked each ball individually, rolling it around his mouth, relearning the shape and heft of each. But these were not the prizes he was aiming for.

It was when he found that sweet, tight puckered hole that was his and his alone that he was thrilled. He made love to Eric's hole with his tongue and fingers so that he could fuck him with his cock.

"Master...please...need you." Eric gasped, handing him the special vampire-approved lube that's scentless and tasteless. And very expensive.

Godric shuddered as he coated himself with the lube and began preparing Eric's delicious hole.

"Master! MasterMasterMaster... _need_..."

Eric was barely coherent by the time Godric slipped inside him and angled himself to peg that sweet spot with every drag of his cock. He started off slow just to hear Eric beg and watch him destroy the sheets at his side. Then, as he picked up his pace the larger man began keening and his voice got deeper and louder. It was beautiful music to Godric's ears.

Finally, he lets out a roar into his childe's chest and he spews forth like a fountain deep within Eric, marking him as _HIS_. He growls in satisfaction. Godric leans up, realizing for the first time in centuries he hasn't seen to Eric's release before his own when Eric puts his hand on his back and keeps him down.

"It's okay. The caveman thing must have really done it for me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min kung = my king  
> google translate was my friend. if not correct, blame it.  
> I only speak native Texan

"Master?"

"Yes, my Eric?"

"Am I still your Eric, truly?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Do you still--Have I--You didn't drink from me, Godric."

"No, I am waiting. It is nothing you have done. This is not a punishment, my love. You have been an exemplary childe. I am proud to call you mine."

"What are you waiting for, exactly? I will make it happen."

"I want the next time I take your blood inside my body to be the same time I take your body inside mine. But that will not be for some time yet. I don't know when. It is not up to me or you."

"How can that be? It's between us, it's most certainly up to us. I say I will yield to you any time you wish and I will take you any time you are willing to yield to me."

"It's not only up to us. It's also up to our other mate, _min kung."_

"Other mate? I've never met another mate. I don't want anyone other than you."

"But now we will be whole. Now that I have recognized our bond for what it is. I am sorry I sent you away, Eric. I know that I hurt you. No, don't try to play it off or hide it. You know you cannot. Not from me. I just thought I was being selfish, keeping you too close, wanting you to myself, regardless of what was best for you. You're so free and independent, yet we are bonded extremely, jealously close for most Maker and Childe. I could never forgive myself if I held you back or made you hate me because of my love for you. So I sent you away. And made it happen anyways."

"I've never hated you. I can't. Unless maybe you stop loving me. Maybe not even then."

"I could never stop loving you, my valiant warrior king. In fact, our mate is very much like you. Her grandmother Adele pointed out I very much have a type. And it's true. Only the best for me."

"So she's tall, scrawny and ugly, too?" Eric laughed, knowing tall was the only one of those that fit him.

"She's as perfect as you are. Now, if you are ready to listen, I have a long and strange story about how you and Pam brought our mate to us. And the things we have to do to keep her."

Godric brings in the laptop to show the info they have, to illustrate his story and keep track of where they are when they get sidetracked. Like at the inevitable suicide information.

"Don't worry, my son. There is no chance of that happening, now. I am more sorry than I can ever say that it ever came to that in the other lifetime. But I swear to you it will never happen as long as my mates are alive in this life."

After all had been told and reviewed Eric and Godric sat in complete silence for several minutes, staring at each other. Then Eric began laughing.

"The Chief of his tribe chose a Viking warrior king and a Faery princess who traveled back in time to fall in love with. Sounds like really bad fiction. Worse than that sparkly vampire--and I didn't think that was possible."

"What vampire sparkles? Why do they sparkle? Oh. Are they 'exotic dancers'?"

This just sent Eric off into further gales of laughter. It was good to be home. For, no matter where in the world he was, his Maker was his home.


	20. Chapter 20

Sookie needed a nap. She knew she wasn't going to get one, though. So the next best thing would be a nice, long hot shower and a few minutes' peace and quiet.

So of course, when Sookie and her group exit the elevator on the way to her suite, who does she see? Eric Frickin Northman. In the flesh. Again. Blowing the last of her reserves to ribbons.

Godric turns to see a very pale and very stone-faced Sookie coming down the hall, as though towards her own execution. That isn't right. She should be happier. Something must have happened. But why didn't he feel it? And why wasn't he called? Adele appears fine, as do all of the guards. Maybe it's something she heard?

Adele, having seen Sookie wilting more and more as the day drew on though she tried desperately to hide it, shook her head at what was probably coming.She loved her granddaughter, but Sookie had a temper that could rival hellfire when provoked. And it was most often provoked when she was tired. Other times, she was almost too forgiving and accepting.

Sookie attempted to get to the shower without incident. Maybe if she didn't speak to anyone, nothing would happen. Yeah, right. So she opened the door and walked straight to her room where she began to close her door.

Eric is at her door, preventing it from closing. He is angered at the rudeness she has displayed towards his Master. And himself. He is not used to being ignored.

"Well aren't you sweet," he mocked. He is surprised by the tears that spring up in the woman's defiant eyes, though they do not fall.

"Not really."

"Are you always so rude?"

"Aren't you? Mr. Big Bad Viking. Mr. High Handed, Steamroller, Ignore What You Say And Do What I Think Best Eric Northman? Let go of my door. Now."

"Why should I? Because you're acting like a rude brat?"

"No, because I've been 'on' since I woke up this morning, forced to listen to and try to actively block an entire city's worth of brain's noise, all the while trying to only filter the mental and physical voices I'm trying to hear and only respond appropriately to the spoken words I'm given. Because I've had one meal, which was about twelve hours ago and it was small and quick. Because I've had to deal with traffic and weather and the nasty inner workings of men's minds while sitting right next to my grandmother and therefore unable to give the perverts the thorough butt-whoopin' they need. Because I still have to go through the houses I saw and go to the party at the nest tonight. Because I just want a few minutes to myself. Oh, and because of this." WIth that, she shot a non-lethal bolt of her fairy light at him which pushed him away from her door long enough for her to close and lock it.

Eric automatically went to chase after his newest prey when Godric stopped him with a simple but firm command.

"Eric, stop."

"She was rude to you and then attacked me."

"She was conserving her strength and you forced her into it. I was right here, Eric."

"I raised my granddaughter to have manners, to be polite. But I also raised her if you ain't got anything nice to say, don't say anything. That's what she was doing. It's what she does when she gets powerful wore out. She just needs a hot shower and she'll be out here in a half an hour or less all sparkly clean and almost new. Just, now you know when not to piss her off, Mr. Northman, was it?"

Godric made introductions, amused Adele had finally seen fit to curse and it was at his wayward son. Of course. She insisted Eric call her Gran.

"Godric calls you Adele, yes?"

" _HE_ is older than Jesus. You may call me Gran."

While he finds this amusing, Godric is still alarmed that at least twice now Sookie and her grandmother have gone without nourishment since they have been under his care. He will not allow this to happen again. He asks Adele to order room service for her and Sookie and whips off a message to Johnson for the guards when they are back on duty the next day to ensure this travesty will not occur for either lady again.

By the time Sookie is out of the shower and changed into fresh clothes, room service is knocking at the door. Since she's already up, she answers it, only to be greeted by a familiar face. Barry the bellboy. Doing room service? Must be short staffed. One look inside his head and she sees that's exactly it and this is his last drop off before he heads home.

"Godric, Eric, would you please go take some time to discuss that in my room for a bit while I speak to my friend _Barry_? Gran, this is Barry, the gentleman I told you about. Like me."

_I'm a telepath, like you, Barry. Please don't be scared of me. My Gran has known all my life and is super trustworthy. I wanted to help you work on your mental shields if that was okay? Maybe help make them stronger?_

__

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. This is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse. The big lugs in there are my vampires. They won't harm you or tell your secret. Nobody in these rooms will unless you give the okay."

__

Barry still just stood there, terrified, not sure if he could really trust what this stranger was saying, but wanting to so much. Then she started showing him slices him of her life that, while rural, were very similar to his own. Isolated from others, called names, considered defective. But she was stronger against the voices than he was. He needed that.

__

"Yes, please. I want you to teach me to be stronger like you."

__

"Okay. Take my hand and listen in my head."

__

They spent several minutes building and deconstructing walls and shields and discovering their range was amplified together.

__

"If you want, you can come to a party with me tonight. You'll be perfectly safe, but there will be both humans and vampires there. There's someone in particular I'd like you to meet. You want to? We won't be leaving for 'bout an hour. Gives you time to get changed and get back. Please?"

__

Barry considers all the help this Sookie has been just in the last twenty minutes and how she sent her vampires out of the room to make him feel better.

__

"Yeah, okay. An hour. If not up here, in the lobby."

__

"It's a deal! Thank you!"

__


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min prinsessa = my princess  
> google translate = to blame  
> me = Texan

Adele had eaten while Sookie helped Barry with his shielding. As he left and the vampires came back into the room, Sookie began to eat her dinner finally.

"Sookie said you wanted me to pay close attention to the kitchens, Godric, so I rated the properties that way. Then Sookie rated them all in a different place on their printouts based on everything else.Now I guess we can figure out which come out as the top properties accordin' to both of us. But my girl said you had some ideas? Do they have any impact on the outcome of this?"

"Since I believe it to be relevant to the search, I'll explain my ideas. I believe when we go back to Louisiana, you should stay here with the Dallas nest where you will remain safe and cared for and protected and mostly as an unknown weakness for Sookie. I also was--"

"Hold up, you! Who do you think you are, tearing my family apart? Taking my grandmother away from me? How could you?! Gran, go pack--" Sookie is cut off by Gran's voice, and seemingly doesn't even hear Eric's full-fanged hiss.

"Young lady, that is _IT_! Now, I know you're tired. I know you're scared and I know you're upset. But you not only interrupted Godric while he was speaking, you then thought to order me around. I know for a fact you know better than that, child! Now you sit down, finish your dinner and don't say another word until you're called on. Do you understand me, missy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Gran. Excuse me, Godric."

"I understand your concern, my Sookie. I would never wish to remove your grandmother from your life. Just the fear of her being used against you. I wouldn't want that to happen for either of your sakes. I was hoping, Adele, you would enjoy the kitchen you found for the nest, as it would be your domain, if you wished. Nothing could replace your home, of course, but it's a pastime you enjoy and I would hate to see you suffer without it. I was also hoping we could introduce Barry to Isabel tonight, to see if she could claim him soon. Adele being here is also part of the reason I was thinking it would be best to bring Jessica here until such time as she's ready to be turned. Not that I am inferring you should be required to raise her, but you would be a reassuring and calming influence on her, I'm sure. Adele, does this sound acceptable to you? Does any of it not? I would very much appreciate your input."

"How old did you say this Jessica-girl was again?"

"Sookie?"

"About 16 or 17, I think. And very sheltered."

"Well, I'm not sure these old bones would be up to chasing a baby around, but handlin' a mostly grown kid for a coupla years won't make much difference to me. After all, I've still got Jason around, don't I?"

"So let's see the properties first according to kitchens, then move to the Sookie-ratings."

The kitchen info was simple, just the amount of things Adele would change before they would be really great kitchens.

Surprisingly, Sookie's top pick was two somewhat smaller houses on properties next to each other being sold together. More expensive, but ultimately more room both for now and to grow. Especially as they are planning on bringing people to the nest.

"But it's still two buildings. Not a nest," Eric pointed out unhelpfully, still angered from earlier.

"So they make these rooms called three-season rooms. One could be built connecting the two houses. Then you have a formal and a casual side of the house. The center can be a game room until you need like a small ballroom type area for gatherings. There can be vented skylights. It was just a thought, Godric. You don't have to do it. You can choose a different property or we can keep searching."

"Why do you think I do not like your idea, _min prinsessa_?" He takes her hand and tugs her to his lap.

"You have this frowny look on your face."

"Ah. My thinking face, our Eric calls it. Your idea has merit. Tremendous insight into the needs of the nest. I was just thinking about how to get the construction done quickly."

"Eric is owed large sums of money by Alcide Herveaux's father. He usually just uses his construction company as his way of retrieving the debt owed him. And Alcide works fast. Just make sure to avoid Debbie Pelt, whatever you do."

"Eric?"

"The son she speaks of does a respectable job and is very professional, for a Were. I do not know of this Pelt, however."

"She's also a Were and she's crazy and she gets addicted to V and she tried to shoot me, but Eric took the bullet, so I killed her. The bitch."

"Sookie. You killed someone?" Gran asks sorrowfully.

"She wasn't the first. And, Gran, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to kill again." Sookie was looking down at her own entwined fingers, afraid of what she'd see if she looked at her Gran right then. So she was surprised when her grandmother grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"You do what needs to be done to make the world right, baby girl. I believe in you. And I know you won't do more than is necessary. But you try watching that language, young lady. I taught you better than that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min prinsessa= my princess  
> google = my translator  
> me = only Texan/human
> 
> words in **bold** are in another language. Swedish, old Norse, Gaelic, take your pick.

"Barry's running late, we'll meet him in the lobby." As they had forgotten to exchange phone info, Barry just contacted her telepathically, like she did when she was in the church basement.

By the time they slowly--for vampires--made their way downstairs and were at the door, the driver had pulled up and Barry had arrived.

"Godric, why the driver?" Gran asked once everyone was seated and they were on their way. "Not that Sookie or I mind feelin' special or fancy. But was there somethin' we missed about tonight?"

"I merely wanted us to all have a bit more leg room than we would have had in my other car. And I didn't want either Eric or I to have to miss out on seeing you pretty ladies as much as possible. I think Barry will agree to that."

"Of course. "I meant to say earlier but forgot in my mad dash here. Sorry. You both look lovely tonight. I appreciate the invite for tonight, too."

"Thank you. That emerald color brings out the gold in your eyes nicely, too. It's a pleasure to have you along. Everyone's been super nice. I really like Farrell and Isabel. They're my favorites, so far. I can't wait to introduce you."

Silently, Sookie told Barry the plans for the party so he could help when they got there if he wanted. He quickly agreed. It sounded like harmless juvenile-prank fun. Kinda stupid and dorky. Why not?

Godric looked over to see Sookie fogging up the window and drawing absentminded jagged shaped resembling his bicep water tattoos. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was hearing.

"Sookie, you stop dirtying up that car window like a little kid."

"Hmm? Oh."

"And we're almost there so put on your shoes, girly."

"My shoes? What?" Confused, Sookie looks down at the floor to see her shoes but no feet. Slightly alarmed, she looks to her right and sees them tucked under Godric's rather nicely muscled thigh. She blushes.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize..." She tapers off as she catches a glimpse of his fangy grin.

"It was my pleasure, _min prinsessa_." She took her feet back quickly.

"Godric, quit pouting," Adele said, amused and chuckling. "You'll get her back soon enough. I swear I'm surrounded by spoilt children."

Once inside, introductions between Barry and Monty were made and they were sent off to to the a/v component of the evening. Gran took command of her kitchen and ingredients and Sookie went to figure out her contribution to evening's entertainment.

" _Twilight_?! Aw, stake me now!" Farrell let out as he turned the corner, laughing at himself and what all vampires referred to as 'that damned movie'.

He was the first to gamely try one of Gran's concoctions, which had been poured into shot glasses so as not to waste an entire bottle. While he and others were over there, Sookie brought two cone-shaped cups of bloodied shaved ice to Godric and Eric and nervously offered it to them.

"Godric, would you please bite only?" Sookie requested, offering her wrist once they had each taken a cone. Immediately, she felt the sharp slice of his fangs in her skin and the warmth of her blood as it trickled out onto the cones.

"Your 'cherry on top'," Sookie said, smiling, nervous.

Godric licked her wound closed for her and then took a taste of this...confection she had made them. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad.Odd, but not bad. Especially tasty where bites of her blood were, of course.

"Eric, you must try this. It's very unique. And it has our Sookie's delicious blood in it which makes it even better and more personal."

Making no attempt to hide his skepticism, Eric took a bite...that happened to have a good dose of Sookie in it.

**"I can see why you're so enamored with her, Godric. Her blood is divine."**

Sookie, knowing Eric and hearing a word that sounded suspiciously like 'blood' narrowed her eyes and stalked off, extremely upset. SHe knew they were back to the point where she was only to be tolerated as so much vampire fairy-blood catnip with telepathy. A tasty tool. She was so done with today. She went to find Farrell.

"Hey, did Gran replace me in your affections yet?"

"Oh, she's trying. she came close with that chipotle tabasco. But not quite yet. I don't doubt her abilities, though. But what's up with you? Somethin's got you all outta sorts."

"It's just been one of those days. Hey you mind taking me to Godric's room so I can lay down?"

"Sure, no prob short stuff."

"Really? You got short jokes?"

"What?" You'd rather I call you Spice Girl?"

Sookie laughed her first real laugh of the day.

"You know I'm so tired I don't even care right now."

"Damn, girl. You really must be exhausted then. Well, here it is. Sleep well. Thanks for tonight."

"Thanks, hon. I appreciate it."

Sookie kicked off her shoes and curled under the covers. She noticed she could smell Godric faintly both in the room and in the bedding. It was comforting and arousing. But she was so tired that it was her last thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words in **bold** are in another language. Swedish, old Norse, Gaelic, take your pick.

**"She is more than her blood. She is our mate."**

**"I said nothing insulting. I also did not say it in English."**

**"No, but she knew you were speaking of her blood, as though that's all she is. You forget, Eric, she knows you. She knows you weren't speaking in another language to me about the other blood she used to spare her feelings. She's also very smart, no matter how stupid you may like to think her. You were very rude and showed me to be a very poor Master. This disappoints me, Eric."**

**"I am sorry, Master. I never wish to disappoint you or make you anything but proud and happy."**

**"Well, until you settle your anger and jealousy over Sookie, I won't be either. She is our mate. Our future. Our treasure. As you are ours. We all need each other. Or else we will not survive. It has been proven so."**

**"Yes, Master. I will try."**

"Now, take another bite without her blood and tell me what you think."

"As you said, it's unique. Delicious in an odd way. I could see selling these to vamps at the bar or other social gatherings."

Godric began growling lowly.

"Obviously without the Sookie-ness. I wonder what she calls these."

They begin throwing ideas around, getting progressively worse and switching through topics as the background movies move through interview with the vampire through underworld.

Finally, they decide to retire to Godric's room, as the night's about to get fuuun. Something happens when vampires glut on blood and have no need to fight for dominance in their nest. A pheromone is produced that affects the vampires and humans alike, and it's to stimulate the other primal need of the beast within.

Eric and Godric are kissing each other as they stumble into, onto the bed, falling on soft, sweetly scented curves that smell like Godric and sunshine and cinnamon.

Godric attempts to leave her alone and focus on Eric, but he is turned around and can't help but stroke her hair from her face, kiss her sweet lips. Gods! He loves Eric's devilish tongue, he moans.

She wakes, sees him through slightly glazed eyes. Oh, but she wants him. _Has_ wanted him.

Tonight is the feast of Godric for Eric and Sookie. He must simply suffer through it and endure. One mate kissing up his back, with a hand on one hip, the other mate kissing down his chest with her hand on the other hip, he is held prisoner. A prisoner of their love and passion. This is the life.

Once Eric has seated himself fully, Godric grabs the hand over his chest and bites the wrist to begin suckling. Gods, how he's missed the taste of his childe. He bares his neck in silent offer, a plea to bond, to strengthen that which will never truly fade for them. He is rewarded with a moan, a snick of fangs and the joyfully sharp pierce of his neck with an equally hard thrust of cock in his ass. _Yes._

Sookie works his magnificent uncut cock enthusiastically. He's got length and girth without being monstrous. His own gracious plenty, she thinks, giggling, reminding herself of her virginal days. Then it hits her. She needs stimulation.

She opens her legs, reaches into her panties under her dress and...ah...yes. She moans.

Godric groans at the sight and the scent of her. He instantly knows if this is a night for him, things have to change. Now.

"Take off your panties if you want to save them." He directs Sookie, trying not scare her by attacking every offending piece of clothing between him and her succulent skin. Ah! Extra deep stroke from Eric, just so his attention doesn't stray too far. Jealous boy. He'll enjoy the show, too.

"Mmmm?" Sookie asks as she looks up with her mouth full.

"Panties. Off. Dress. Up. Turn around. On your back."

When Sookie finally had figured out what he wanted enough to start helping work towards the goal, he got impatient and started doing everything for her. He placed her as he wanted her. Including one hand on her hot wet lower lips.

"Play with yourself." He bent over and stuck his now harder cock back in her mouth, grabbed Eric's wrist and turned his head while keeping his eyes on his new prize.

It took her a few moments to get over her embarrassment, but then she began. Godric thought it was exquisite to watch, amazing to smell. Eric believed wholeheartedly at that moment that his Master had the best ideas.

Then his Master bent to taste her. She came unglued. Evidently, that was a favorite or she was really close because it didn't take long before she came. Godric growled in satisfaction and turned to kiss Eric, wanting to share their mate.

Eric instinctively hesitated for a brief moment before devouring his Master, Sookie taste and all. And oh dear Gods in Valhalla, how has she made him taste better? It's not possible. Without a thought, he reaches down and begins playing in Sookie's juices until she comes again, then lifts her leg to reach that sweet femoral artery. Surrounded by their touch and taste and scent, he falls over the edge with a roar ripped from the very depths of him as he plunges as deep as he can inside the one being that has ever remade him, never feeling the bite to his wrist made by dull human teeth.

Godric, feeling Sookie's channel flutter around his fingers a third time and Eric having lost his mind deep inside him some moments ago, proceeds to stake claim to their mate. By fang in her sweet neck and cock in her innocent pussy, he declares her as theirs. Theirs to pleasure, theirs to feed on, theirs to care for, theirs to treasure. Only theirs.

He gets driven mad by her seductive cries of pleasure, her tight hot walls squeezing him--and her bite. She breaks the skin of his neck with her tiny human teeth, the pleasure so sharp and sweet, just like her, and at her first pull, he's gone with a roar and a slam.

Not once did Godric notice he never stopped touching his Eric while he was lost to the craze. But his beloved childe did. And it soothed something deep within him. Not everything. But something important.


	24. Chapter 24

The trio found themselves in another world. Or was it another time? Either way, for two of the observers, it was the first time in sunlight since they'd been turned. They didn't know quite what to do, they were struck by the shock of it. Then movement distracted them.

A little girl with light brown hair came stomping by with a ferocious frown on her face, only to halt and turn around to square off against a younger, tinier, blonder girl.

"But, Hadley, if we tell Gran--" the smaller girl was obviously trying to plead her case.

"No, Sookie. I told you before and I'll tell you again, you crazy freak! He said he'll hurt my momma and take me away from her if I tell. 'Sides, you know ever'body just blames girls as bein' teases. Says they asked for it, had it comin'. That's what they said 'bout that girl in high school. Nobody'd believe us against him. Not even Gran. He's her brother. Just leave me alone. And promise me you won't tell and make him do what he said he would."

"I promise I won't tell about what he does to you, Hadley."

"Where are my sweet girls at?" A grown man's husky voice slithers out.

"Here we are, Uncle Bartlett," Hadley replies, stepping out of the woods. The observers, being omniscient as observers tend to be, can hear the same thoughts of the slime calling himself a man that young Sookie can. They watch as young Sookie is forced to go with Hadley and her Uncle until someone else comes to get her.

As the followers exit the woods, they find themselves at night behind Merlotte's as a grown Sookie comes out and gets attacked by two assailants, all while being observed by Bill Compton. After being force-fed a large amount of Bill's blood, she drives away and goes home.

As the observers walk through the door, Sookie finds a dead woman sprawled naked on a bed just moments before her brother comes into the room. She takes him outside in the morning light.

The doorway outside leads to the bloodied nighttime kitchen scene of Adele Stackhouse's murder. The observers turn to leave.

They find themselves running in the daylight in what appears to be a cemetery. The observers, with their omniscience, turn to watch as Sookie slowly reveals herself and gets attacked, only to kill the man who so desperately wants to kill her.

They turn. They are on a rooftop. It is only the three of them, in duplicate. One, so great in build, in supplication and desperation to one so much slighter yet so much mightier than he. Brought low and not forced but eager to beg if it would give him his heart's desire: his heart's desire. His love. Whole and healthy. With him. And she. Just a worried observer, still. And he, the most powerful of all, stripped of all his power and will, save to end everything. Being blind and deaf to all but that one goal. She cries. He smiles. Blue flames?

They walk through the rooftop door and onto a dark strip of country road where Eric is running in his jeans and a yellowish vehicle comes to a stop beside him. He knows he is vampire, but he does not know anything else. As time is so fluid, the observers watch the entire week go by, ending in Eric taking a bullet and Sookie killing the woman responsible.

They walk through the front door, into a parking garage to watch as Eric and Sookie become thrice bonded, by the knife he just used to marry the two vampires upstairs, while Andre looks on.

They turn and find themselves on the side of a road at night. A Were, Eric, and Sookie are all there, looking battered and bruised. The fight came to its inevitable conclusion.

They turn. Niall has come. He looks directly at them and speaks.

"This was only the first exchange. She cannot attain her full powers until she is fully bonded to both mates." As he turns away, a mist rolls in. "Don't let this tear you apart. There is only survival and death. Together you survive. Apart you die."

When they blink their eyes to clear them of the mist, they are all back in Godric's room back in the nest, all three touching each other.


	25. Chapter 25

They were all still linked. Intimately. And entwined at bicep, hip, and legs. It took a few moments to separate and come back solely into their own space. Truthfully, it almost felt a little...emptier? Maybe. Different than it had before.

"Master? What was all of that?"

"I am not entirely sure, beloved, but I would hazard to say they were memories. Sookie's memories."

"Yes," she agreed abruptly.

"Why those when there are so many? And evidently many more could have been relayed, as we experienced a week's worth for one...event, for lack of a better term." Godric was intent but confused.

"I don't know! I didn't give them to you, so I sure didn't pick them. It's not like I know anything." Sookie stormed off to the bathroom to clean up.

"Why is she so angry? Is she like this all the time, Master? If so, I fail to see the charm."

"No, my childe. She is normally very sweet and charming and as enthralling in her own way as you yourself are. I believe she feels as though she has been violated. Those were her own personal memories and they were taken and shared without her permission. And you saw she's been violated multiple times in the past. I'm sure it makes her feel angry and defensive. Be gentle with her, my Eric. She does not need harshness right now. She needs comfort and succor."

Sookie came dragging out of the bathroom with all the wind out of her sails. She was too exhausted to maintain her anger for long. She also knew it wasn't fair to direct it at the two who had been hijacked along with her. It wasn't their fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you two. It's not your fault. But can we just get out of here and go back to the hotel? I need some sleep."

The trio realized the car wasn't at the house any longer, so Godric picked Sookie up and they flew about a block away from the hotel, where they could make an unobtrusive entrance. Sookie insisted she wanted to sleep in her suite tonight, as she really, desperately needed to sleep, so the men left her there, once they verified the security of the rooms for themselves.

* * *

After waking and eating her breakfast with her grandmother, Sookie could admit to being tired but within functional parameters. She would just sleep like the dead tonight.

She didn't have long to speak with her grandmother, and promised a more in-depth conversation later, but she confirmed Adele had left with Barry and Monty before the party had disintegrated. Then she left for her interviews downstairs for the next few hours. Johnson reminded her she did not have to last a full five hours if it would somehow bring harm to her, as Godric had indicated. Sookie merely shrugged it off as him being overly worried about a headache, as the guard had no clue about her telepathy and the toll it truly took on her.

The time limit was still a bit too long without the void of a vampire mind to 'step' into occasionally, but not enough for her to stop. Sookie was too stubborn for that, by far. Besides, she knew she had a nap and then sunbathing afterward planned for today, so she could really relax and recuperate from the strain.

After her nap, Sookie spoke with her Gran about the events of last night, as she needed her advice. She needed to contact Barry and apologize for inviting him and then abandoning him, and see if he'd be willing to hang out with her in future if she promised such a thing would not happen again.

* * *

Godric knew it should be about time for Sookie to have completed her interviews and also had a refreshing nap. As they had decided on the properties yesterday that Godric's people would now see about purchasing, there was no need to delay him from seeing his sweet Sookie. He walked at human speed to her door, where the guards were positioned, only to hear a snippet of conversation from his mate.

"...disgusting and unforgivable. Gran, it was just awful, what do I do?"

Godric abruptly turned and headed back to his own suite and his own room, instead of the bed he'd been sharing with his beloved Eric. He felt too disgusted with himself, too low to touch anything or anyone he loved right now. How could he have done such a thing to her? He had finally proven that he truly was a monster. He'd taken advantage of her. No, that's not right. That implies she shoulders some responsibility. He'd _forced_ her. Then someone had come along and raped her poor memories for them. And all he could do in response was to question why they hadn't taken more from her since it seemed like there had been time enough and it would have been efficient. Efficient!

He'd always known the only reason Eric was so devoted, loved a monster such as him was because he had no choice. That's why he called him Master and not Godric. They were not equal. He was forced to care for him. Which means all these centuries he has been repeatedly raping Eric as well, essentially. Forcing a man who has no ability to say no to him to say yes.

With that realization, Godric knew if vampires could get sick, he would be violently so. Down to his soul. Well, if he had one.


	26. Chapter 26

Sookie had left her grandmother after their discussion feeling no better about her treatment of Barry last night, but satisfied that Gran didn't think he felt overly slighted. He, probably more than anyone, understood the toll telepathy could take on the brain and how sometimes it just became too much all of a sudden. As long as she followed through with her actions of not abandoning him again, Gran felt it would be okay. Yet Sookie couldn't help this feeling of despair and self-loathing she had as she laid out, trying to soak it out with the sun's rays.

That's when she finally realized. They weren't _her_ feelings. One of her vampires--and she'd lay dollars to donuts it was Godric--was feeling worse than worthless. Knowing his history when he felt like this, she started to panic, gathered her things and rushed to get to his and Eric's suite.

"Johnson, go on ahead, tell him it's me. Get me in that room!" Sookie knew the Were could move faster than her, and she still had a guard. She also knew she might be playing a bit dirty, but she'd do whatever it took.

"Mr. Godric, sir! It's miss Sookie, sir! We need in. Please open the the door!" Johnson may not know _why_ the woman suddenly panicked and headed down here, but as a Supe, he knew better than to disregard someone's intuitions. Especially since he could smell her genuine panic and distress.

The door almost immediately opened and Godric stood there, concerned.

"Is she okay? Is she harmed? Who do I need to kill?"

"No, sir, no killing required today. Here she is. She'll explain, sir. Thank you, sir. We'll be outside."

"Sookie? What is wrong? Why were you in such a panic? Why were you running? Why are you here?"

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. This is gonna hurt.

"Godric..." _SLAP!!_

Hissing and a bang as Sookie is held by the throat to the wall by a towering, enraged Eric.

"Eric, release her."

"Master, no. She _hit_ you."

"I deserve that. Worse. Release her now."

Eric drop's Skokie's elevation so that her feet are now touching the floor again and releases her throat enough so that she may breathe.

"How could you, Godric? How could you? You know how wrong it is and how much it affects Eric and me and still--I thought you were done with all that." Sookie cried indignantly.

"Done with it? I thought it was the one thing I'd never done. Until I realized I've been doing it for more than a thousand years. There is no redemption for this kind of depravity, Sookie. No coming back from it."

"Wait--what? How could you have possibly been meeting the sun for the sun for more than a thousand years? Unless you're trying to be poetic and mushy about seeing it in Eric's eyes or out his butt or something, which let me tell you is _not_ the time."

"Of course not. I have been brutalizing Eric that long. Since I turned him. Just as I brutalized you last night. That's what all this is about, yes?"

"Well, uh, no"

"Master, you can't rape the willing."

"Eric you can't be willing if you have no free will to make the choice. As I am your Maker, you cannot deny me. What do you mean 'no', Sookie? Why else did you feel the need to assault me?"

"Um, I felt how you were feeling. All worthless and despairing and I panicked that you were going to try to meet the sun again. When humans get senseless or hysterical, you're supposed to slap them. But you're a vampire, so I figured I had to do it...um, harder?" Sookie asked dubiously, now doubting how smart her formerly--admittedly half-formed--smart-sounding plan really was.

"Eric, remove your hand from her throat. She is not a threat. She was trying to save me."

Eric may have removed his hand but he did not retract his fangs or lower his defenses. Even if she was only part fae. He would allow no harm to come to his beloved Master.

"Um, Godric, you, uh, you really didn't force me to do anything I didn't want last night. So don't worry about that--about me. We're okay on that end. I'm uh, I'm sorry I misread the situation and slapped you when you didn't deserve it. Although, maybe you're a bit hysterical about this subject for no reason, if mine and Eric's reaction is anything to go by. And, since we're supposed to be your 'victims' then that's definitely what matters."

"Master, I have always chosen to yield to you. And I shall continue to yield to you. Why would I not? It gives us both immense pleasure and leaves us both extremely satisfied. If I had no choice, I would not have been asked to be Death's Companion. I chose you. When you turned me, I made the sexual overtures to you. I chose you. If anyone could feel insecure, it is I. Yet I do not. I am your king and you are my Master."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min prinsessa = my princess  
> google = leads me astray

"Thank you, my beloved Eric. Now, Sookie, you were intoxicated by the nest's pheromones last night. It's the same as those drugs women have put in their drinks by sinister men. It was reprehensible."

"No, Godric. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I was only slightly affected by the stuff in the air. I knew it was there and it gave me the tingles, but I was ready and willing. That was all me. Sorry if you think I gotta be drugged up to do that or be like that, but that's me. Take it or leave it."

"If you truly believe as you say, Sookie, then what was so 'disgusting, unforgivable and awful'?"

"Is _that_ what set all this off?! My gosh, I was talkin' about my horrendous lack of manners to Barry last night, after invitin' him to the party. But after the day I had and then gettin' fed up with Eric, I forgot all about him. So I was askin' Gran what to do to fix it. Speaking of, what time is it? I think I have to go start to get ready."

"Get ready for what, _min prinsessa_?"

"Gran and I are taking Barry out to dinner tonight. And he said there's some sort of fair going on. It sounds like a fun time."

"I believe he meant the State Fair. It's very large and very crowded. And half the reason humans attend is for the horrendous culinary concoctions they come up with to serve, so eating a large meal beforehand defeats the purpose."

"Wow, Eric. Look at you. Mr. Current Times. When you're not being a caveman."

"When should we be ready, sweet Sookie?" Godric was hoping to prevent their bickering and he knew she was going nowhere without his protection.

"You still have time to get ready. We are gonna have to wait on Farrell and Isabel to get up and get ready. Then we'll all meet in the lobby. Two hours sound right?"

Godric extended his hand to help Sookie rise from where she'd been seated. As she stood, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and brushed her hand along the cheek she slapped.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was so scared we'd lose you," she whispered painfully, just before she kissed his cheek. She meant to hug him quickly and go, but found herself trapped by his strong arms against his hard body. Which began having an immediate effect on her. As soon as he scented her, he released her with a smirk.

"I am not harmed. But one of these days we will explore your more aggressive side. I find in the right setting I may like it, _min prinsessa_." He sends her off with a full fanged smile and a pat to her rear-end as she stands there, silently shocked. She dazedly walks out the door and to her room.

"My Eric."

"My Master."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you only have the illusion that you feel this love and devotion to me. Perhaps it is coercion. I do not know that I can believe you, who are so into women and always have been, would choose to be with me. Beyond being male, I am not lively and shining and obvious like most of the women you select. And, again, how can we know for sure you can refuse me?"

"I love the very fact that you are male. I do not know if I would have chosen you had you been a woman. You are my equal or better in every way. Never compare yourselves to the humans I have fed and fucked. For that's all they have been and why I selected the ones I did. As for refusing you...Command me."

"What?"

"Command me to tell you the truth, no, that's too subjective. Command me to only do what I want sexually."

"Very well, then. As your Maker, I Command you to only perform sexual acts with me that you truly want to perform, regardless of how I feel, unless I decline."

"So. Shall I yield to you now? Or will yu yield to me again? I think you know I have no preference. But I do so enjoy taking you inside me. Only you, Master. Only you." Eric leans over to kiss his sweet Maker on the lips and finds himself deliciously devoured. Gods how he loves everything about this most powerful being.

Godric finally pulls himself away from his childe, knowing they don't have the time to get started on something he'd love to finish.

"You rarely call me Godric. Why is that?"

"I gave you the name Godric, do you remember? You'd just displayed how strong you were--how much stronger than I was. All I could think was, you had the 'power of Gods'. When I told you, you just smiled that little smile and said that Death seemed a little formal. I'd already called you Master for so long by then. After I named you, Master was was still only my name for you, but that other name became common among everyone. My Master. It means I claim you. But it also means you still claim me."


	28. Chapter 28

After the Fair, the entire group came stumbling (well, Barry and Sookie did) and laughing (well, Farrell was and Isabel and Adele were smiling) into Sookie and Adele's suite. The evening had been a success. Barry and Sookie had been surrounded by the vampires, so they had a buffer from the crowd for the first time in their lives. And when they wanted to ride the rides or accidentally wandered too far from the voids, they learned they could just hold hands and their shields were stronger together.

Eric got a chance to see a happy, sweet, charming Sookie. Sookie got a chance to see a playful and less angry, reserved, and hurt Eric. He also won her grandmother a stuffed Viking. Though he called it an abomination and said he did it so there would be one less in the world when they burned it, as it should be. 'The disgraceful inaccurate caricature.'

"Who's up for a True Blood?" Sookie asked in general, knowing the vampires hadn't eaten at the Fair. As she expected, all four agreed. So she ordered a pitcher of sweet tea, three glasses and four True Bloods from room service. They delivered in less than ten minutes.

"Godric, do you want to start or do you want me to?"

"You may begin and I shall fill in what remains."

"Okay, let me think where to start." Sookie quickly asked Barry permission to tell his secret to Farrell and Isabel if they swore not to tell since it was important to what she had to say. And to his future. Barry thought about it for a moment and said yes.

"So I guess the best place to start is that I came from a different timeline and I know some things from this timeline are the same, but others I've already changed. I'm hoping to fix even more. I know this sounds crazy or outlandish, but it's all true. It's how I knew about Hugo before I even met him, though I told Godric. How I knew about the bug in the office. It's how I knew about Barry. And the danger to the nest.

"See, I'm a telepath. So is Barry. Y'all have to swear not to tell anyone else. That's why I've only been named as a consultant and never done anything that screams 'mindreader' in this timeline. In the other, that sorta thing got Eric finally dead and me almost dead. It got me coveted by evil vampires who didn't care what I wanted or that I said no.

"That's why, Isabel, I want you to claim Barry as your human. Make him a consultant just like me. He will 'interview' people just like I do. Also, there's a girl, Jessica Hamby, in the other timeline who is very sweet and a good person. She will be kidnapped and used as a punishment by the Magister or murdered by him. I propose we bring her here. Godric?"

"This is where my plan begins. Isabel, I am retiring and appointing you in my stead. No one knows about this, except those of us in this room. So I leave you with many tasks and I am asking favors as well. I would like you to protect Adele, Barry, and Jessica. We have things elsewhere we have to take care of that will put them in peril. I'm afraid I cannot say more at this time, for everyone's safety."

"I don't think Isabel should claim Barry. I think I should, Farrell stated thoughtfully. "If you really want him seen as an average guy consultant, don't put him in the spotlight with the Sheriff. You put him off with another average guy. He'll disappear like furniture to pretty much everyone. No offense, Barry."

"No, no. I get it. Thanks. but, Sookie, that's the only reason you pretended to be my friend? To get another telepath for the vampires? You really used me like that? How could you?"

"Barry, no! I promise that's not what I meant to do. Last time, you almost got snatched up without a choice, too. This was me trying to protect you. You will always have the choice to walk away now. And I enjoy knowing you as a friend. And as a fellow telepath. Besides, we probably will have to work together to prevent the bombing of the Summit. Again."

"What?!" Bombing?!" "Oh, geez." Thank goodness these rooms didn't let out a _lot_ of noise. And that the threesome spoke in unison.

"So, Barry and Farrell, you have reached an agreement?" Godric was trying to get them back on target.

"We'll iron out some details, but yeah I think so. Thank you, Farrell."

"My pleasure."

"Very well, then. Isabel? What say you to taking on the humans Adele and Jessica?"

"I would be delighted to protect your humans for you, Godric, but I will not claim them."

"This is too bad, as we were hoping you would be Jessica's Maker when she became ready to turn. It would have been perfect, really."

"Oh, well, that's entirely different. I wasn't aware of the seriousness of the bequest you were offering me, my most revered friend. I most humbly apologize and gratefully accept your gift."

"Um, Isabel, don't take an old woman's prying rudely, please. But why the about-face? You just all of a sudden agreed to a commitment like that when you haven't even met the girl yet?" Adele was just bursting with curiosity with how all this vampire stuff was done. It was so exciting!

"I find no offense where none is intended, Gran. It is rare to have a childe be hand-selected for you by someone you respect and admire. For them to do so means they place a great deal of faith and trust not only in you but in your friendship. I was unknowingly refusing this gift because I did not have all the information. Knowing its value, I would not decline it."

"So this means Barry and Jessica are all set but now I'm the loose end?"

"Oh, no, Gran. Forgive me for making you feel you unwanted. I had already agreed, happily, to bring you in and protect you. The last issue we settled was about Jessica becoming my childe. You were never a 'loose end'. You will always have a place in the Dallas nest."


	29. Chapter 29

After the questions of the humans' protections had been resolved, the guests went back to asking about the Summit bombing.

"I don't know that the FotS is still gonna do it in this timeline. For one, I know the original Summit was supposed to happen in March but got derailed by weather and rescheduled. Was it originally intended for March's Summit, too? Or was something else? I don't know. I do know how to stop the rescheduling, though. And how to look for the ways they used at the Summit in the other time."

Adele abruptly gave a yawn behind her hand, promptly asking to be excused. She hadn't realized she was so sleepy and did anyone mind if she retired for the evening? Of course, no one did.

This seemed to be the signal for the guests to leave for the night, thanking everyone for the terrific time they'd had. When it was over, there remained only Sookie, Godric, and Eric.

"My loves, I will wait for you in our room," Godric stated simply as he walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

"Did that--was that--is he--no, he did _not_!" Sookie stuttered out.

Eric merely raised an eyebrow. Of course he had.

"Do you require a bath or a shower before we retire to our bed for the night's activities?"

"Eric! What makes you think there's going to be any 'activities'?" Sookie's voice lowers as she tries to imitate him while saying the last word. It comes out sounding more like the Terminator.

"Because sleeping is an activity as much as sex or bonding are, Sookie. Shame on your dirty mind for jumping to conclusions," Eric retorts mockingly with his trademark smirk.

"Fine, I will be there in about twenty minutes." She turns around and stalks off. Eric goes into down time to wait.

Coming back into the living area, Sookie was only mildly surprised to find Eric still there. Even as prickly as he'd been in this time, he still wasn't going to allow harm to come to her. Not because of his own personal interest but because of Godric's. She sighed.

"I'm ready to leave, Eric."

Eric let them into the suite and led her to the room he shared with Godric, who was waiting in the room's sole chair, reading something on a tablet. He quickly looked up and put the device away, smiling when he saw them.

Eric let them know he was off to take his own shower and disappeared.

"Ah, Sookie, you look lovely as always. But what do you have in your hand?"

"My nightshirt. It's what I sleep in. I didn't want to traipse around the halls in it, though. Not very ladylike."

"Well, you may get changed now if you like and hang your pretty dress in the closet so it doesn't wrinkle. May I watch, _min prinsessa_? I have thought of you all day and I ache to see you again."

Sookie set aside her purse and shirt and stood there, looking at Godric. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to lift her dress up, up, up, baring scant inches at a time. Right before showing her little pink panties, she got nervous and paused, unconsciously teasing the vampire by making him wait for a peek at his hidden prize. when she gathered her nerves and began revealing her body again, Godric took an unnecessary breath that was now scent with both of their arousal. When she had revealed about two sweet inches above those delicate pink underthings, she broke his heart and dropped her dress back down, removing herself from his sight. And she had the nerve to pout.

Sookie had seen the intent look on Godric's face and wanted to tease him just a little, so she dropped her dress down. Maybe she was pushing it a bit far. The look on his face was...incredulous, turned on, more vampiric than she'd ever seen him look than before. She couldn't help it. She giggled. His eyes snapped to her face and narrowed.

"I need help with the closures." They both knew she didn't. Neither cared.

He was at her side before she was even finished the sentence. Once he unfastened everything on the dress, he slowly slid the straps down her arms and off, helping her to step out of the garment, laying it aside on the chair. From where he was behind her, all she could feel of him touching her was his fingertip dragging down her spine from her neck to her bra strap, where it hesitated, as though asking permission. She nodded. They removed that item with an almost silent sigh and groan. The finger kept true to its original path until it encountered its final obstacle and paused. Sookie took a deep breath and nodded again. He slid them down and away.


	30. Chapter 30

Godric gently lays Sookie back down on the bed, spread out like his very own sexual buffet. _Ah, where to start?_ He begins at her sweet, soft pillowy lips. Gently making love to her mouth while stroking her silky yellow hair. He finally removes himself from her lips to discover her jaw, her ear, her exquisite neck. He finds her shoulders beautiful, and her breasts are magnificent. Perfect works of art created just for his hands. He's never been glad to have such big hands before.

He plucks and tweaks and sucks the nipples, lathing the globes while Sookie runs her hands over every inch of him she can reach. Her favorite spot seems to be his hair and the back of his neck. Her mewls and whimpers are the soundtrack by which he's learning her sweet, supple body.

When Godric feels his Eric enter the room, he gently turns their mate over and begins kissing down her back as he holds out his hand. Eric knows what he needs. Once his fingers are lubed up, he begins preparing to coax Sookie into relaxing and letting him in.

"Please, Godric, I am yours. I want you. Please." Sookie begs him, taking both vampires by surprise. As he begins to finger her and stretch her rear entrance, he leans over her and growls in her ear.

"Hearing those words from you, my Sookie, make it so hard not to simply ram my cock into your sweet virgin hole and pound away until you scream in ecstasy countless times. It makes me want to lose my control which would be a very dangerous thing, you naughty girl. Mmm, my Sookie. All ours. Only ours."

With those last words, Godric worked himself inside Sookie's back entrance, feeling her so tight and hot around him he wanted to come immediately. But he had a plan for the night.

He and Sookie knelt up on all fours and then on their knees and then he turned them to sit on the end of the bed with her legs on either side of his. All these moves caused many moan and groans between the two, as it caused his cock to move in her ass in in various delicious ways.

"Eric. Come see this beautiful little wet pussy I brought you, to feed you," Godric teased them both with a fangy smirk as Sookie blushed. Sookie may have been used to Eric being down there in the other time, but she wasn't used to being talked about like like. Or liking it. She could tell Godric meant everything he said to her in a complimentary way, just as his hands playing on her breasts were also a way of anchoring her close, not just for stimulation.

"Oh, Master. You do find the most delicious treats for me."

She couldn't help the bit of hurt that he still considered her just temporary, not much more than one of his typical fuck and feed fangbangers.

"This is a treasure you will savor forever." They had both felt her pain and Godric was reminding Eric of his previous warning.

Rather than respond or ruin the mood, Eric put his mouth to work on something else--Sookie. She instantly screamed though she'd almost been prepared for it. Oh, how she'd always adored his talented tongue! He used his lips and teeth and breath, too. It all worked together to make her a wiggly, jiggly pile of screaming cummy mess. One that he cleaned up. Three times. And then Godric couldn't hold back any longer. He needed them all together.

"Eric. Inside of her, quickly. We need to bond." Godric pulled Sookie and himself back flat on the bed while Eric climbed on top, easily slipping his cock inside of Sookie's tender, fluttering pussy. He began stroking back and forth, harder and harder. They both bit at a side of Sookie's neck as she came around them, shattered once again. Then each offered their bitten wrist as they finally erupted at her delicate yet enthusiastic pulls. For Eric, the tipping point had been the entry of his Master's finger into his ass, unerringly hitting his sweet spot.


	31. Chapter 31

The omniscient, observant trio are in Fangtasia where a wide-eyed, innocent, curious and slightly aroused Sookie first sees Eric. Then he kicks a human man in the head with his booted foot, making the man fly back and bleed profusely. Bill notices her stare and she feels fear, loathing, and disgust. Eric attempts to glamour, then seduce, then threaten her.

They turn. Bill, Sookie, and Eric. Fear, loathing, disgust, desire, longing, rage. Rage is overwhelming all as she discovers Lafayette has been held as a prisoner--and now is required to barter herself for his freedom.

They descend the basement stairs. Sees Sookie walk in on Eric fucking a naked woman. This brings to their minds a montage of images Sookie sees every time she visits the bar. She feels anger, jealousy, pain, frustration. Disgust.

They ascend the stairs with Sookie, only to get shoved into a semi-dark place with Bill and Sookie. They watch unable to help as he rapes her, body and blood. Eric eventually opens what appears to be the trunk lid. Seems to believe her that nothing happened. Loathing, fear, shame, disgust.

They turn. They watch as Eric struts like a peacock and acts like a pompous ass in front of the weretiger John Quinn who outright asks her if she is Eric's. She says no. Anger, frustration, longing.

They turn. Sookie is in Fangtasia recovering from an attack on her back and Eric appears concerned. He heals her and maintains her modesty. Pain, longing, comfort.

They turn. Eric stands protectively in front of Sookie in a church, offering himself in exchange for her safety. Fear and anger.

They turn. They're at the current Dallas nest and a young man just walked into the party wearing a bomb. Eric protects Sookie with his body, tricks her into drinking his blood. Anger, lust, longing, frustration. Bill shows up. Fear, loathing, disgust.

They turn. Sookie has a wooden stake in her side and she's in a bedroom with Eric. He gives her his blood. Pulls out the stake, licks at her wound to seal it. Lust, gratitude, longing, confusion.

They turn. They see a newly graveled driveway. From Sookie's mind, they see how rutted and potholed it previously had been. Shame, anger, frustration, gratitude.

They turn. There's a red coat in a gift box on a table. Amusement, frustration, gratitude.

They turn. Sookie and Eric are dancing in a ballroom in what appears to be a hotel. Sookie's mind fills in 'Rhodes Summit.' Fascination, joy, wonder, enchantment, lust, longing.

They turn. A large man in a storage room is attempting to rape Sookie. Godric appears and kills the man. He looks curiously yet dispassionately at Sookie. Relief, confusion, sadness, residual anger and fear. Eric arrives, kneels at Godric's feet, and reverently exhales, "Master." Shock, intrigue, pleasure.

They turn. A skinny vampire in a bright red dress argues with and attacks Sookie in front of Bill. Godric intercepts and saves her. Gratitude, shame, anger, disgust.

They turn. The trio is in duplicate in a conference room with Bill and Nan Flanagan, who is verbally flaying Godric alive. Godric maintains his dignity. Eric becomes enraged, threatens her. Sookie pushes through the woman's dismissal of her and defends Godric passionately. She feels anger, outrage, longing, apprehension, dread as she watches Godric and Eric walk out the door. Shock as she watches Bill sucker punch Eric. Fear, loathing, disgust.

They awaken still entrenched with each other. Again. As they go to disentangle, Sookie whimpers, making the vampires instantly freeze.

"But it was," she yawned, "so much fun. I wanted to go again." The men unfroze, realizing they hadn't damaged her.

"You need your sleep now, _min prinsessa_. Your body is tired and you have work with your friend in the morning. We still have to bond and mate one more time before Eric returns home. At least."

As Sookie got cleaned up for bed, she began to wonder about something.

"How long 'til we can go back to Louisiana? And is that how long 'til we're all together again?"

"Well, Lover, we're not sure exactly how long until you can move to Louisiana. But no, however long that may be is not how long you have to wait to spend more naked time with me."

"Grrr..."

"Sookie, what did I tell you about growling? It turns me on and you're too tired tonight. What Eric was referring to in his own uniquely Eric way is Bonding Sickness. Bonded Mates get ill if they have separated for too long a distance or too long a time. So we will have to act accordingly. We do not know how often will need to be together yet."

"Okay. What about, um..."

"Yes, Lover?"

"Are you gonna be able to stick to True Bloods?"

"I have impeccable willpower."

"That wasn't a yes."

"It was also not a denial. I am not one who lowers himself to take from every spread pair of legs, asscheeks or lips that present themselves. I have standards."

"I'm not asking about standards. I know you to have honor and pride in being honorable. So I'm asking. Are we two enough to keep you sexually fulfilled even during our times apart? If you say yes, I will believe you and hold you to it. If you do not..."

"If I do not agree, then _what_?!" Eris asks menacingly, feeling threatened.

"Then the damage is already done and there's nothing I can do to fix it. In fact, we should call this off now, if that's the case," Sookie stated sadly. She got under the covers and prepared to go to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

While Sookie felt regretful not to be falling asleep with the vampires beside her, Gran had raised her to be practical about life. It's not like she often got to fall asleep next to anyone over the last couple years in the other time. She's come to expect that most, if not every, night she will be going to sleep and waking alone. That is her life and her expectation for it. So yes, she might feel regretful, but she will _not_ indulge in self-pity. Or even much sadness or loneliness.

No, her sadness and pain come from the idea that even with the gorgeous and much revered Godric as her partner, she still was not enough to entice Eric for more than the chase. Not really. At least not when he's in his right mind and not a super-grateful amnesiac. She'd always known he was out of her league in some ways. So what did that say about the fate of her being with Godric? He was most definitely out of her league. In every way. And insecurity just made its expected arrival.

Thinking like this and having these awful truths shoved in her face is scary. She tried to do better this time around, only she's made her grandmother a target, too. Sookie closes her eye. She can't. She just can't think or question any more tonight. Eventually, she sleeps.

She wakes to being held but not crushed by two vampires. It's nice. She refuses to dwell on how rarely it will happen. She's got this memory now. She will hold onto it.

Looking over at the bedside table, she realizes she's running late. She showers and gets dressed, going through her morning routine on autopilot.

When Sookie steps out with her purse in hand into the hallway, she is surprised to see her guards waiting for her. Then she realizes she shouldn't be. She goes straight down to the interview room they've been using, as there's no time for coffee, food or stopping to talk with Gran this morning.

Barry was waiting in the room, though he'd only arrived a few minutes before because he was early. He had been in to talk to his boss there at the hotel about his scheduling. They discussed that while waiting on additional furniture to be brought in for Barry's use. The room had been cleared of all but the most basic things, per Sookie and her guards' request. Fewer potential weapons and fewer places to sweep for bugs daily.

Barry saw how Sookie had been using her tablet to fill in specific information from each person and her findings from each 'interview.' He told her thought he could come up with a form or spreadsheet that would work for their types of information gathering. Sookie was impressed when he bashfully admitted he was a bit of a computer geek.

"Social interaction without all the 'noise,'" he said, explaining how he got interested in gaming.

After no more than an hour and a half, Sookie realizes she just can't do this today. She asked Barry if he would be okay by himself for the remainder of their shift and he agreed happily.

She gathered her purse and went to the front of the hotel. Now she was unsure what next. She walked out to a rainy day. This didn't bother her, as she'd always loved summer storms. Obviously not as much as sunshine. But a warm rain on your skin felt like absolution.

Sookie paused. She needed to drive. But she didn't know where the car was or how to get it. So she called Monty. He chuckled, of course, and thought it was funny she didn't even know what kind of car to ask for at the valet stand since she didn't have the ticket. She didn't have the patience and handed the phone to the valet, stating her dayman knew the car she wanted to use.

When she finally got settled behind the wheel, she realized she didn't know the area. So she just started driving aimlessly at first. Then she saw it. A sign for the Botanical Gardens. She drove there and got out, still unconcerned about the weather.

She walked and walked and walked until she found a place of almost perfect beauty and peace. Then she stood there, letting the water run on top of her head, down her body. She wanted to be washed of her pain inside. Her grieving had begun. There was nowhere to hide from it. She kept picturing her two vampires over and over. They didn't need her. Godric, though he cared about her as an individual, wanted to make his Eric happy and mistakenly thought she'd done that for her Eric. So he presented her to him as a token of his love. Eric would do anything to make Godric happy and to be with him, even if it meant being with some human.

Her Eric, the one she'd been too briefly allowed to love, was gone. Her friends were gone. Gran would soon be gone. She was in this new life alone. She wouldn't let that fact beat her or break her permanently, but she did give the pain free reign for a while, so she could try to move past it, accept it. She liked a nice warm rain. It was harder to tell which tears came from her or the sky.

Though Godric and Eric would never love her as she wanted to be loved, she could give them her heart. Her devotion. And, really, Gran was right. You don't truly love for what you can get out of it, but for what and to whom you can _give_. She knew she loved her vampires and wanted to take care of them. Needed them happy and safe. So she decided she was done hurting over what she couldn't fix and would focus on what she could do. She could devote herself, her life to loving her vampires, doing everything she could for them that proved she loved them and was devoted only to them. She wouldn't be a doormat, of course, but she could be honest and open with her affection for them regardless of what they did or did not feel.

It had taken hours, but she knew her path. She was resolved down deep inside and all the way through. Time to get started.

She turned around and froze. The moment she caught sight of her guards, it hit her that they'd be standing out in the rain with her, too. Not because they needed or wanted to. But because it was their job to protect her and she'd been insensitive. She walked over to them, overwhelmed by guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't really thinking clearly and forgot about having guards. We can go now. But, uh, you may want to lead. I don't know how I made it here or how to get back," Sookie admitted sheepishly.

"That's against protocol, miss. But one of us can drive you back or program the directions in your GPS if you prefer to be alone."

"Oh, well, not that I mind the company at all, but could one of you show me how to use that thingy, please?"

"Of course, miss. Whenever you'd like."

"Right. Again, I'm really sorry. I don't plan on doing this to y'all ever again if that helps. Why don't you just set the course for me and I'll follow it, then we can do lessons where it'll be dryer at the hotel?"

"Yes, miss. And don't feel bad, miss. We were alright and sometimes you just need a breather--I mean, _some breathing space_. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean anyth--"

"That was hilarious! I haven't heard that expression since the Revelation! I know you didn't, but why don't we call ourselves even today?" Sookie can't help but laugh over Johnson's slip. And it was an honest slip of an old saying, nothing said with any negative undercurrent or meaning.


	33. Chapter 33

Sookie entered the suite she shared with her Gran, expecting a scolding. Not only had she not shown up for breakfast, but she'd blown off work and in essence run away like a child. She knew it was coming. She just wanted it to wait until she got warm and dry again. She kept her head down and eyes glued to the floor.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Sookie went to the living area to see her Gran. Get the storm over with. But there wasn't one. There was a Gran, but she seemed fine, gently happy as always.

"Oh, don't look so confused, child." Gran was also, it appeared, amused. "You're a grown woman. I didn't know if I should expect you for breakfast, so I didn't. As for work, you made sure someone else was there to take your place. Someone who also needs the job. And you didn't just wander off alone. You had guards. You were safe and able to be reached in an emergency. I see no reason to scold you for anything today. But I will ask if you need to talk. You know I'm here for you, sweet girl."

Sookie took a deep breath to thank her Gran but deny the need when she found herself spewing forth every word about what she'd been keeping inside. She kept the intimate details vague, of course. But everything else was laid bare. Even the stupid memories that had been relived after the bondings. She ended with her doubts about Eric being able to remain physically faithful to the two of them, but her determination to see the bonding through, anyways.

"Well, feel a bit better, now?" Gran asked gently.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Gran, for always listening and always being there for me, no matter what." Sookie hugged her Gran tight.

At the knock on the door that revealed Godric and Eric, Sookie had automatically checked the windows out of habit. It was dark! Why were they so late in coming? Had they decided to call off the final bonding?

"Hello, Lover," Eric purred as he kissed her cheek. Maybe that was her answer?

"Good evening, our sunshine." Godric smiled at the confusion on Sookie's face. He had expected her to believe it was over, not maliciously, but from timing. That couldn't be further from the truth, though.

"So have you beautiful ladies had your evening meal or would you be willing to allow us the privilege of taking you out?"

"Gran?"

"I'd have to change if we're going out anywhere, really. But if you boys don't mind waiting a few minutes for me, I'd be delighted with your company."

"Of course, take your time."

* * *

Dinner at the Greek restaurant was nice if a bit subdued. When asked about her day, Sookie replied honestly if evasively.

"It was fine. I did what I needed to do."

They returned to the hotel and dropped Gran off at the suite, after clearing the rooms of any possible threat.

The remaining three continued on to the suite down the hall. Once inside, Sookie went to the bedroom and began stripping her clothes and shoes.

"Can I--can I tell you what I want for tonight since it's the last time we'll be together for a while?" Sookie had thought about this and wanted to be sure she did it right, so she was nervous.

"Of course, _min prinsessa_."

"Please tell us in exact detail what you want so that we may fulfill your fantasy."

"You just wanna hear me talk dirty, Eric Northman. Don't you lie. But, um, I want..."

"Say it, Lover. We won't take offense. Or judge."

"IwantGodricinsideEricwhileEricsinsideme," Sookie exhales in one big rush.

Silence.

 _Snick, snick._ Both sets of fangs come down almost simultaneously when they realize what Sookie has asked for and they smell her arousal mixed with the blood of her blush. She is the sweetest mix of untouched and knowledgeable. _An angel asking to help debauch my king_ , Godric thinks. _A lady with the natural instincts of a seductress. Finally_ , Eric thinks.

"You want me to fuck you through the mattress using Eric's cock, sweet angel?"

"Huh? Oh! No, um, I, I, uh, I want us on top. I want him to have to lay back and take it while we love him."

If anything, their fangs grew even further to their utmost length. The visuals she was providing with her refreshing modesty...it was going to be too much. They proceeded to follow the setup Sookie requested, but Eric is not the type of lover to lay back and not participate. He turned her around to face Godric, sat her pretty little soaking wet cunt over his face and dug in. Godric took advantage of having her lips and breasts facing him and, while he never missed a stroke of his cock in Eric's ass or his hand on Eric's beautiful, engorged monster, had his own Sookie-feast. Sookie only knew she grabbed what she could hold onto of Godric--a shoulder--for stability and began plucking at his nipples. Biting at his neck while he was at her breasts. Anything to drive him as wild as they were driving her. She lost count of how many times she orgasmed. It didn't matter. _They_ were what mattered. Godric and Eric.

She eventually pleaded to have Eric inside her, fill her up in her wet little pussy like he just had her hot hungry mouth.

He made her come on his cock a couple more times. But then Godric opened his beautiful, dark angel, fangy mouth and killed them all.

"One of these days, our dear little pot of sunshine, we will both be fucking that tiny little faery pussy. We won't stop until you can no longer orgasm. Then we'll flood your insides with our seed so you smell just like us. Our exquisite little faery princess just reeking of her vampire kings."

With that, Sookie and Eric were lost to oblivion, which ripped Godric's orgasm from him in what felt like a neverending shock.

When they came to a little while later, it was only Godric and Eric who were stirring or moving around. They certainly didn't mind laying like this, joined, connected to each other, connected to their Sookie, for a little while longer. They went into downtime.


	34. Chapter 34

Eric roused himself and his beloved Master out of concern for their little mate. She smelled and sounded well, but she still wasn't responsive.

"Should we call Dr. Ludwig, Master?"

"Let us wait until a little closer to dawn. Perhaps it is as you say and simply too much pleasure made her overcome."

"Yes, but every time that has happened before the human has recovered by now. Could we have damaged her somehow?"

"I'm sure we would be able to tell it. She doesn't seem discomfited or restless, as though she has pain. We will wait, _min kung_."

"Yes, my Master."

They regretfully drew apart from each other and carefully moved their Sookie over to lay on her side on the bed. If they were going to wait for the next few hours, there was business that could be attended to in the interim.

Eric caught up with Pam on the goings-on in his area and in his bar. He tasked her with firing and glamouring Bobby Burnham, his dayman. He also warns her about an Amy Burley, drainer, location suspected Louisiana, and Denise and Mack Rattray, also drainers, location Bon Temps, supposedly. He asks for her to find contact information for these individuals, but not to make contact. He will handle it when he gets back. When he asks if there are any new vampires in his area, William Compton's name does not make the list. He asks for her to look up an additional three people. Lafayette Reynolds of Bon Temps, Rene Lenier of Bon Temps and Jessica Hamby of a nearby Parish, unsure which one. Age sixteen or seventeen, redhead, blue eyes, a younger sister named Eden. Again, she is not to make contact with these people. It will be taken care of when he returns.

"Great. So when is this vacation of yours over anyways? And what did you get me? It better be amazing."

"I got something you can't find anywhere, Pam," Eric smirked evilly. He knew what he just did there. Serves her spoilt ass right.

* * *

Godric left Eric to his business affairs and went to impart the news to Adele about Sookie. He hoped she was still awake. She was.

"I came by to speak with you about a concerning matter, Adele."

"Bartlett Hale?"

"I would presume that is your brother. If you would like to speak on him, I will certainly listen."

"Oh, I figured you may have come to ask why I hadn't killed him when I found out what he planned with my little girl. But I couldn't see killing my own flesh and blood over thoughts. Not that I ever doubted Sookie, mind."

"So Hadley never spoke of him, then?"

"Hadley? Why wou--no! Are you saying he got my other grandbaby? Why didn't Sookie tell me? Did she not know?"

"In the memory we visited, young Hadley extracted a promise from Sookie not to tell, as she was afraid of what he'd threatened her with. I hear this is very common. But Sookie only promised not to tell what he was doing to Hadley. Then Hadley called out and let him know where both she and Sookie were hidden away."

"And now we know Hadley's the reason Sookie isn't safe now, either. No wonder she said the first bonding memories were either betrayals or Eric."

"Yes, well. I actually did not mean to bring this subject up at this time. But there is something that may help you rest easier. In the other timeline, Bill Compton killed your brother for his crimes against Sookie. So you may feel as though you have some vengeance without tainting your soul with his murder by your hand for the price of it."

"God will find some way to make sure that he burns in Hell as he should. The sooner the better, in my opinion."

"I believe I agree with you, Adele. Now, what I had come down here for was to let you know about a situation involving Sookie. As we consummated our mating, we should have bonded at the same time. The timing is not a requirement, you see, but it makes it special and the side effects are...an encouragement. This is what has lead to the memories from Sookie's other timeline that have been incredibly priceless in speeding along Eric's...consideration of the situation, shall we say?"

"Okay. I think I'm following so far. So why aren't you you knocked out all happied-out and reliving Sookie's life?"

"And we come to why I've come to speak with you tonight. We only completed the mating, we did not bond. The 'happy' as you call it, took us by surprise. Eric and I are now awake. Sookie is not. Neither Eric nor I can hear or smell anything abnormal, nor does she appear to be in any pain. She simply won't be roused."

"How long has it been?"

"About two hours and forty-six minutes. We waited at first, thinking she'd simply been overcome by pleasure, as can happen with humans. However, we gave her sufficient timeto recover and then some and still nothing. No response. At this point, we are simply giving her a few more hours before we call the doctor. But I did want to advise you what was going on."

"Thank you, dear."

"I will be sure to keep you updated as to her status."

* * *

At two hours until dawn, Sookie still hadn't woken or even moved. Eric made the call to the diminutive doctor.

"It's about time you called, Northman. Finish the bonding with her. Strong pulls, none of that sipping shit. She's fine. She's with Niall. Next time call immediately."

Eric couldn't even respond or ask a question as he'd been hung up on. Growling, he looked at his phone with a death glare.

Eric and Godric move Sookie to the center of the bed so they can be on either side of her. They decide to drink from her wrists, as it's less personal and less arousing. They refuse to molest her body in a vulnerable state. When it comes to Sookie's turn to drink, she instinctively drinks from their opened wrists at her mouth.

The two vampires decide to go take a shower together before getting into bed. they will exchange there. Plus, once they dirty themselves up in the shower they can get clean again.

They kiss. They bond. They make love. They fucked earlier. This is slower, more relaxed, gentler even. They know it won't be as long a separation as their last, but it's still too close a memory for the upcoming parting not to be disquieting.

There is no need for words. Only their names, sighed and moaned out are important.

" _Min kung_."

"Master."

They get out and towel each other dry gently, carefully. Then Eric sits on the end of the bed and Godric straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around his Eric's neck and resting his face upon that beloved chest.

They savor this time, knowing its purity and rarity.


	35. Chapter 35

Godric sent a message to Adele through the guards. He let her know they had spoken with the doctor, who stated Sookie was well and that Sookie was visiting her great-grandfather. He also sent a message to Barry that Sookie was taken ill and unable to interview. He did allow one of Adele's guards to go be with Barry for his shift, as a precaution.

Eric asked his Maker if he should schedule a flight for the evening, as they didn't know when Sookie would be awake. He felt torn. He knew he needed to return to Shreveport, but he wanted to stay and help protect their tiny mate while she was so vulnerable.

"Schedule the flight for tonight, not first thing this evening. I will not be allowing the guards or anyone else in here, either. Unless we need the doctor."

"Of course, my Master. I agree that no one should be near the two of you while we are so unprotected or vulnerable. I will make the arrangements now." Eric scheduled his flight for midnight so he would still have time to make an appearance at Fangtasia to enthrall the vermin. This way, it was less likely his few days away were likely to be remarked on or noticed.

"What are your plans for the people and issues we discussed, my Eric?"

"I already have Pam looking up where to locate everyone on the list. If we can find Amy Burley, it will depend on her history, I suppose. But knowing she's destined to become a drainer and murderer, I do not wish to see her survive. As for the other drainers, they will be glamoured to turn themselves in. This murdering scum Rene Lenier or Drew Marshall will be glamoured to give himself up and then be on a mission to kill himself. I will personally contact the cook who is to be my dayman about the job offer and discreetly pass along who recommended him and that she is safe. The child Jessica should be the first reason I return to Dallas, though it would only be for the night. I will let you know when. It should be less than a week, I would expect."

"I would like you to add another name to your list to remove. Permanently. Bartlett Hale."

Eric sends a text off to Pam to get his name added to the list of locations needed.

"It would be my pleasure, Master. Is there any way you want him to go? Do you want it to be quick or slow?"

"Make it look like an accident, but one that makes him suffer as he dies. Adele did mention he belongs in Hell, I think it's only right we give him the appropriate send-off."

"Of course. And what do we tell the Stackhouses?"

"If they ask outright, we will not lie. Otherwise, this is for their piece of mind, not our glory, my childe."

They stayed in the same position, Godric curled on Eric's chest at the end of the bed, during their day rest. Separation was coming too soon. No need to expedite it.

* * *

_Snick._

Both sets of fangs are out moments before the vampires' eyes pop open. There's something different in the room than when they went to rest. Instinct has their defenses flaring.

They breathe in to scent who might be there and groan in ecstasy. Faery! As one, they turn to look at their tiny mate, where the scent seems to be emanating from. Her eyes are open halfwayand she's looking straight at them as she plays her fingers through her wet folds, drawing out a moan.

_OURS!_ Both of their minds and instincts shout. The typical bloodlust brought on by faery scent seems to be starting. They speed to her.

"...ric, mmm," Sookie moans. "Fuck me. Please."

Eric, being closest to her sweetly scented juicy core, makes sure she is ready and slams into her, making her yelp in joy. He pulls back and slams in again. Hopefully by being rough but firm he can maintain control over the bloodlust and not be a danger to his little mate.

"Faster, faster."

Sookie can't get enough. She drags down Godric and pierces his neck with her newly sharper teeth and begins drinking his lifeblood.This causes him to lose focus on her breasts and bite her, hoping he can stop before he drains her.

"Harder, faster, fuck me like you _want_ me, Viking!" Eric begins pumping at vampire speed and with considerably more vampire strength and she became unraveled. It was exactly what she wanted, no, needed.

"Turn me over. I want Godric's big beautiful cock, too." Eric pulls out and flips Sookie onto her hands and knees immediately. Godric has no defense against her determined mouth, even if wanted to.

After some time and no orgasm from Sookie, no matter what stimulation they tried, even Eric wondered if this pace would ever end.

"Fill me up. Give me all that delicious come. Mark me!" Sookie demanded and then grabbed his wrist to drink. This prompted him to bite her neck to drink and explode everything he had within her.

"Godric! Please! More." Sookie was tiring but this drive she instinctively had could not be overcome yet. Not until they had both finished inside her, marking her.

Godric impaled her and pulled her back onto his thighs where he controlled her movements. Her hands and mouth ached to be filled by Eric, a fact she tried to convey by grabbing his turgid member.

"Need you to come." Sookie panted out, trying to use her brain to mouth function, but all that spewed forth was instinct to mouth. One was way different than the other. But luckily Godric seemed to understand. He rammed and pulsed deep within her several times and she finally settled down, her scent fading back to normal.

And she was out again. This time, they called the doctor immediately.

"Northman. Has she woken yet?"

"She was awake. We are relatively sure. She gave every impression of being so, but she was not herself."

"What were her symptoms?" Dr. Ludwig popped into the room after abruptly hanging up. Eric again gave a death glare to his phone.

"She smelled of faery and was highly aroused and brutally demanding. She did not calm down until we had both spilled inside her. Now she is unresponsive again. You said to call immediately."

"Yes, she's back with Niall. Did anything else happen?"

"We exchanged blood again. I believe her teeth, while still appearing mostly human, were sharper than previous times she's bitten us."

"Good. She's gaining her power and there are a few growing pains--call it faery puberty--she's going through. She needed to be marked by her mates and needed more blood. I will give her a transfusion. I suggest you boys stock up yourselves as well. Just in case. She may have more of these fits before it's over. There's no telling."

"How long until she's back for good, Dr. Ludwig?" Godric asked, concerned. While an uninhibited and sexually demanding Sookie was very appealing, it wasn't pleasurable if it wasn't her own desire that drove it. Especially if she couldn't find release. Besides, they didn't just want her for sexual purposes. They cared for her and she was theirs to protect. Something they couldn't do properly if Niall had her off elsewhere, pumping hormones into her.

"She should be returned to you sometime tonight. Relax, Gaul, your mate will be returned and you will be rid of the Viking as planned." The doctor popped out chuckling as Eric growled at her.

"Come, my Eric, let us go back to our rest until we are needed again."


	36. Chapter 36

The puberty spells as the doctor referred to them happened twice more. Both times a bond was exchanged with their overwhelmed little mate. Both times they tried to get her to orgasm. But just like the first time, nothing stopped the onslaught until she'd had both her vampires release within her dripping wet pussy as she screamed for them to go harder and faster, looking instinctively for a release that would not come to her.

Eric and Godric were still awake after the third onset had ended and Sookie had returned to Niall. Then they heard her moving but did not smell faery on her. She smelled only of Sookie and them. Which was its own aphrodisiac.

"Guys? I'm so sorry." Sookie began weeping, upset that she'd treated them like pieces of meat.And the way she talked to them! It was awful.

The guilt and shame on top of her new body chemistry was too much and all she could do was cry and apologize.

"Don't cry, our sweet love. Don't cry. You did nothing wrong. You did not hurt our feelings, we do not think less of you. You are still _min prinsessa_. Our treasure. Ours."

"I'm just glad you're back now so you will be able to join in the fun as well. That's what we enjoy. Giving you pleasure, Lover."

"But I treated y'all like _sex toys_ ," Sookie hissed, upset at what had been out of her control.

"And you may do so again some other time in future, either out of need or desire. We know you don't truly think of us as such, so what is wrong with it? It does not impact us or our feelings for each other."

"Re-really? You're sure?"

"Have you minded how we have spoken to you thus far when we are intimate?"

"No. I like it," Sookie admitted, blushing feverishly.

"So you see it can be pleasurable, not degrading when said between partners who care for each other and understand its limits are related to intimacy. We would never speak to you in an argument or in front of others like that. It's meant for only pleasure."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you. But I am sorry I had to bust up your sleep today so much. Are you very tired?"

"No, Lover, we are just perfect now that we have you back with us."

Sookie's tummy took that moment to rumble. Loudly.

"Um, I guess faery mutts can't live off y'all's blood alone, huh? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up. Then you think we can go see Gran for dinner?"

"That is fine, our sunshine. That sounds like an excellent plan."

Sookie was forced to put on her dress from the night before to get down to her room. She would definitely need to change before anything else. She hadn't been able to force herself to put on last night's panties, though, so she was going commando. It felt very strange. And airy. She kept brushing the skirt of her dress to make sure it wasn't up, showing her goods.

"Don't worry, Lover. No one else will ever get to see your exquisite pussy or delectable ass. We will make sure of it. However often you want to go without those pretty little panties you wear. We'll never complain."

"Eric!" Sookie blushed fiercely, looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"No. Look at me. Everything we do is between us. You are safe from all others. If you needed or wanted pleasuring right this instant, in this hallway, I would do so in a way you were still covered and shielded. Godric would stand guard and attack anyone who tried to come close or look."

"Okay. Thank you. That makes me feel better and I didn't even know I was worried about it."

"Any time you need to get weights off your chest, I have big strong hands. I can carry a lot." Eric leered at Sookie and she rolled her eyes, giggling.

They arrived at the suite where Sookie and Gran hugged for several minutes. Gran had been worried about her girl.

"Gran, I need dinner. You want room service or to go downstairs?"

"Let's stay up here. That way we can talk freely."

The women ordered their meals and Royalty blended for the guys. They were a little low on blood after everything, even after trying to up their intake earlier. Sookie went to change while waiting for their dinner.

"So what time is your flight, Eric? I believe you said you planned on leaving tonight. We want to make sure not to keep you late."

"Not until midnight."

They talked of small things until after dinner was over for everyone so there were no lost appetites or forgetting to eat.

"Okay, so everyone knows I was with Niall, right? Good. Well, I got my powers. Ones I would have eventually gotten, he released early to me. That's the reason for the puberty. He also told me how to use them. My teeth and nails are sharper and stronger. I am stronger and heal faster. Though neither like a full faery or vampire. But better than a human. My telepathy might get stronger or change, we aren't sure. I will have to ask Mr. C about that, as it's his trait, not a faery one. My light doesn't just shove or zap. It's bigger and badder, but I can also heal a little with it. Not physical stuff. Inside stuff, like mental or emotional. It can also shield to a degree. Or maybe the better word is repel. There was more, but that's what I'm focusing on right now."


	37. Chapter 37

The night Eric left his mates and returned to Shreveport was essentially nothing but enthralling the vermin and then catching up on paperwork.

The first full night he rose in Shreveport was when he began ticking off the items on his to-do list, people wise. He drove directly to the Shifter's bar in search of his first victim.

"Sheriff."

"Shifter."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak privately with your cook. A Mr. Lafayette Reynolds."

"He's human. You've got no jurisdiction over him."

"This is a private matter. I was only alerting you as to my intentions as a courtesy."

"He's in the back. Let me take you." Sam is reluctant to let Eric near anyone he considers a friend, but he'll be damned if he makes it easy on the Viking. "Hey, Laf, I need you in my office to speak with this...him here for a minute. Let Terry take over for a bit."

"Ooowee, Mr. Tall, Blond and Sexy, what can I's be doin' for you's?"

"I have to speak privately with you concerning a personal matter. Will you consent?"

"Hold up. How do we know you won't glamour him to do something?" Sam starts getting alarmed and even more upset.

"I give my word I will not glamour Lafayette Reynolds to do anything today if you leave us in peace."

Sam may not like, but he knows Eric will keep his word once he's given it. He agrees and leaves, telling Lafayette to 'holler if he needs him.'

"So what you be needin' wit' little ol' me?"

"I have a message for you, _Lala_." Eric puts emphasis on the nickname he was told to use. Then he hands off an unopened note.

_L--_  
_I told you I would try. Accept the offer. You can quit your other three jobs and still maintain her quality of living. Oh, and when you meet Jesus, let him guide you to your talents. He's a Brujo._

Signed with only a heart, Lafayette knew it was from Sookie. He may not understand when or why he's gonna have a 'come to Jesus' moment like she's saying, but he accepts it. It's Sookie. She's never lead him wrong.

"What's on offer, Sexy?"

"First, it's Eric Northman, not Sexy. No matter what the screaming masses believe. Second, the offer is a job as my dayman. I was told it was sufficient pay you would be able to drop all other jobs you currently have. And that you would not object to working for a vampire, based on your friendship with Eddie Gauthier. I will expect you in no more than one week's time to arrive at Fangtasia in my office ready to assume your position."

"Oh, honey, for that kind of money from only one job, I'll assume whatever position your fine ass wants. But one week, huh? A'ight. I's can do that."

"Fine. Give me the note. It must be destroyed. Now, there is a bonus in it for you if a Rene Lenier is out in the bar and you point him out to me."

Lafayette considers Eric for a few moments, debating on whether he should butt in or at least ask if Rene will be hurt. But Eric's not only treated him fairly, he's got Sookie's stamp of approval. That's all he really needs. Besides, he's never really been too comfortable around Rene anyways. And he listens to his instincts.

"Yeah, he be out there. Sitting with the male Stackhouse and his goofy boy Hoyt. Rene's got a Cajun accent and looks kinda weasel-y. Does that help?"

"Yes. I will have your bonus check when you come next week."

"Be careful, though. He didn't seem too fang-friendly about that one that started coming in a week or so ago. He's been back a few times, but not in the past couple days."

"Very well. I understand. You will keep this meeting confidential, of course."

"You knows it, baby boy."

Eric turned and walked out into the bar, pausing for only a moment to find the table of three men as Lafayette had described them. He knew instantly which one was meant when called 'the male Stackhouse.' He was blond like his sister, had her smile and the same great tanned skin and beautiful natural physique, but otherwise was just another pretty face. Eric doubted he even had any true charm like his sister and got by solely on his face and body. The Cajun accent and weasel-like looks were a dead giveaway to which man was Rene Lenier.

Considering he had a bar full of witnesses, one being the Shifter, and the other a protected, he quickly thought of different ways he could accomplish his goals as quickly as possible and move on.

Eric walked up to the booth the men were in and grabbed Rene by the arm, dragging him outside. He quickly glamoured him before Jason, Hoyt and the Shifter came out to the murderer's rescue. As he walked towards his car, he reflected that sometimes the best plan was the simplest.

The Rattrays were next at their pitiful excuse for a trailer. They were easy to subdue and glamour. It didn't even take fifteen minutes total.

Once back in his car, he drove to Bartlett Hale's address. The pervert lived by himself, the nurse only coming in during daytime hours to help him. After a quick glamour to be invited in, Eric took a look around to figure out what he could use. The answer was, again, beautiful in its simplicity.

Bartlett was both a smoker and on oxygen. So Eric glamoured him to turn the oxygen on and light up. And to stay lucid as long as humanly possible while he burned alive. Eric waited outside for the punishment to begin and come to its natural conclusion.

He then drove to his home to shower and change before heading in to Fangtasia to enthrall the vermin once more. After a few hours of this boring duty, he headed back to his office. He had proof to find supporting Longshadow as the thief.He decided to wait on calling the Magister until he had both evidence and Jessica in Dallas.

When he went to rest for the night, he sent an instant message to his mates.

**E:** LR on board next week. Already earned bonus.

**E:** RL/DM completed. Rats completed.

**E:** special request fulfilled

**G:** Rest now. You have earned it.

**E:** I don't take up enough space in this bed, Master.

**G:** We have missed your presence tonight also, my Eric. Soon.


	38. Chapter 38

The night Eric rose to take possession of Isabel's potential childe, Jessica, is a night that will stay with him. And someone owed him.

Knowing he was going to be glamouring the child and flying her to Dallas, he didn't pay much attention to how he dressed. He put on his standard jeans and black wifebeater and left his hair down. Evidently, he should have taken some care with his clothes so he looked less...well, he's not really sure, but he feels for once very underdressed and over-ogled. By a child. A mere child.

The bad turns his night took began when he got to the Hamby house to discover the father is a FotS wannabe, according to the signs in the yard. Annoying, but simple enough, it really only means a tweak to he glamouring.

By the sounds of the heartbeats, he finds which window belongs to Jessica's bedroom and taps. A lamp comes on and the curtains are opened by an attractive young girl looking out almost hopefully. Strange. Perhaps she was expecting a boyfriend.

Eric instantly catches her eyes and pushes his will into her.

"Jessica, invite me in."

"Who are you?" came the surprising reply.

"Eric. Invite me in." He pushes his glamour harder. Maybe he was too gentle the first time.

"Come in."

He gracefully climbs through the window silently and stands in the middle of a very Spartan bedroom. He looks around disapprovingly. This is not how girls should be raised. Females like to be surrounded by pretty things, soft things. Decorative things.

"Pack any sentimental items you don't want to lose forever and enough clothes for two days."

"Where are we going?"

"Do it. Quickly. There is no time."

"I'm not leaving my baby sister here alone with them. With _him_."

Eric again catches Jessica's eyes and pushes a hard glamour onto her.

"Pack. Now."

"No. I have to get Eden." Okay. Now Eric's shocked and confused. She's resistant to glamour? No one told him this. The only ones he knows of who are, is Sookie and Barry. Jessica is not telepathic.

"We can't. I already have to glamour you out of your parents' life without them going on a vampire hunt."

"Not going anywhere without Eden. You don't know what he's like now, with me to stand in for her. I won't abandon her."

"Fine. As long as she's silent until we get where we are going. She makes a sound, out she goes."

Jessica led the way to the bedroom next to hers, which was just as sparsely decorated and furnished. When he looks down, Eric is surprised to find a teacup human in the bed looking up with eyes almost as old as his beloved Master's. There is no way he could leave her there now.

"Eden, shhh. It's okay. This is Eric. He's going to take us away from here but you have to do what I say and be quiet 'til I say it's okay to talk. No noises, okay sweetie?"

The tiny human nodded her head while still looking at the huge vampire before her, seemingly unafraid.

"Pack for her if you won't pack for yourself. A small bag. Though you might regret not having clothes to go shopping in..." Eric couldn't believe he was reduced to cajoling a human into doing what he'd ordered. He was owed favors. Big, big favors. Sexy favors from his beloved Master and their tiny little bit of sunshine. It was their fault, after all. And Isabel owed him, too. That's why she would be taking in the sister as well.

He felt much better having assigned blame and reparations all to his benefit.

Jessica took Eden's hand and some clothes and went back to her own room for clothes, now that her sister's future was decidedly with them.

"Can you turn around so we can change, please?"

"Yes, yes. But I have excellent senses and reflexes. You cannot leave this room or attack me and get away with it." He truly felt no fear of either occurrence, but felt the need to re-establish who was in charge.

"Okay, but before we leave, we have to go to the bathroom, Jessica informs him as she's changing her sister. Then she quickly changes her own clothes.

"Very well. Be quick and be quiet. Be back here when you are finished."

Eric went off to glamour the parents. Since their oldest was so old, he couldn't simply remove the girls from their memories. Besides, the girls were probably known by neighbors and others. He glamoured a well-off relative that was now raising the girls and the parents would never again wonder about or worry over their daughters.

He walked back to Jessica's room and found the girls waiting for him.

"Why are your things not in a bag, Jessica?"

"Because we don't got any. We don't go nowhere. I can get a trash bag if you want?"

"That will suffice for now. Go and be quick."

"And quiet. Yeah, I know." She was very quick to return and put their few items in the bag.

"Alright, now give me the bag. Hold your sister to your front. I have you both. I will not drop you, but we will be flying to my house to get my car."

Once at his home, Eric gathered bedding for the backseat of his SUV that had foldaway seats so the girls could rest for the trip. He also sent a message to his mates.

**E:** retrieved Isabel's potential. 2 for price of 1

**E:** driving in, not flying. Should be 2 hrs.

**G:** I will alert Isabel. 2?

**E:** explain when arrive. Am owed much.

**G:** As long as you are unharmed, my childe.

**E:** unharmed

He throws the blankets and pillows in the back seat and expects the girls to fit it to their preference. What he doesn't expect is for the oldest child to sit in the passenger seat while the little one naps in back. Or to be ogled by said child.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Dallas."

"How did you know me? How did you know I needed rescuing?"

"You will be told in Dallas. Tomorrow, after you have rested."

More eyeballing of his body.

"Stop staring. It is impolite. Go lay down. We will be there in about two hours. You will need your rest."

He was so owed for tonight.


	39. Chapter 39

Eric sent a message to his mates when he arrived at the hotel. He would need his Maker's help carrying the girls to Sookie's suite for the remainder of the night. And Sookie should be there in case they woke up, the Gods forbid.

Sookie changed Eden into her nightgown and wrote Jessica a note for when she woke. Eric also wrote her a note, not so much concerned if she worried, but because of Sookie's prompting.

"Why must I write the child anything?"

"It's just a little communication. That's all. You're the only one she knows here. It might make her feel better. It's not what you say. It's that you did."

"You do not."

"I do not what? I wrote her a note."

"You have not written to me in response to my missives."

"What 'missives'?"

"Every night, on our phone. Not even the next day do you write your own. So writing must not be important."

"I didn't know. Will you show me later? I'd love to write with you. I've missed you. I know it's only been a couple of nights. But, well, it's not the same without you here without us."

"I knew you would fall captive to my allure, Lover. It was inevitable." Eric tried to defuse the serious moment with his jokes. Sookie just looked at him.

By the time Eric had decided to hunt down his and Godric's mate once again, Sookie was asleep for the night.

* * *

Upon waking, Jessica finds herself in a strange bedroom. There were two notes with her name on them on the bedside table and her sister was asleep in the bed next to her.

_Jessica--_   
_Do not harm or disrespect the humans Sookie or Gran. They are prized and respected. They will instruct you as to your new life._   
_\--E_

_Jessica--_   
_I am Sookie. I changed your sister into her nightgown and didn't want you concerned. I will be at work this morning when you wake up, but my Gran will be here. Please go out and meet her and order room service. We will talk when I get in from work. Hope you slept well._   
_\--Sookie_

Jessica decided to wake Eden and get started on their day. Once they were presentable in their clothes, they went into the living area and saw a sweet older lady.

"Oh, why you must be Jessica and Eden! My, you two are beautiful! Are you hungry? Well, what am I saying? Of course you are! Let's get that straightened out right away now. Is there anything you girls can't eat? No? Good, that's good. How does this sound? Okay."

"Ma'am?" Jessica hesitantly asked.

"Oh, what lovely manners! But you can just call me Gran."

"Okay, Gran. What are we doin' here?"

"Well, we're supposed to wait for Sookie to get off work to tell you everything. If you can hold off, it's just three more hours. But I can promise you it's nothing bad or immoral and nothing that's gonna hurt you or your sister. At least, there's no intention of it. Does that help?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, Gran. Thank you."

"I can also tell you we're at a hotel right now but this isn't where you and your sister and I are gonna end up living. We're gonna live in a big, nice house with a bunch of nice people who want nothing more than to protect us. Now I really can't say anything else. But I hope that helps your poor worried heart, dear."

"It really does. I can wait for the rest. Eden, you can talk now if you want, baby."

"Okay."

"She's usually pretty quiet but Eric put a ban on her makin' any noise last night or he said he'd leave her. I wasn't leavin' without her, so..."

"I see. Well, needs must, dear. Needs must."

Over breakfast and the next three hours, Gran and the girls got to know each other. This would be the basis for their relationship going forward, so it was good that it started out so well and with such trust.

Sookie arrived to the three laughing at something like they'd always been together. It warmed her heart to see.

When the door to the suite opened, Jessica didn't expect the little curvy blonde girl that came in.

"Hey, y'all! Hope you don't mind if I go get changed before we start our talk? I'll be out in a bit. Oh! I'm Sookie, by the way. Nice to meetcha. Hey Gran, do you mind ordering us some lunch so we can have our talk? Or I can do it when I get out if you'd rather."

"That's alright, child. You go on, I'll order."

So half an hour later over lunch, Jessica hears she's destined to be a vampire.

"Not until you're older, of course. You see... I knew you in a different timeline and you'd been kidnapped not too long from now and turned against your will. You never got to see your family. From what you sasid and things you hinted at, I know Eden is the only one you missed and I'm glad she's with us, even if it wasn't part of our original plan. This makes it better, I think. But you're both, along with Gran, gonna be living in the Dallas nest as protected humans. At least until it's time to turn you. Then Isabel will. So...how freaked out are you now, on a scale from 1-10?"

"Wow. A vampire? Me?! What if she don't like me?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Sookie was sure.

"You're sweet as pie," Gran was convinced.

"So when we s'posed to meet this Isabel?"

"She'll be by tonight."


	40. Chapter 40

Godric shows up a few hours later to the suite of females only to see them watching a movie. They quickly pause it where a guy has jumped from a speeding car onto a speeding semi-truck. He quickly makes his apologies and sweeps Sookie away for a visit. He makes sure she brings her phone and tablet so they can get her apps set up that he had thought were already installed.

Eric and Godric set her up on her email accounts and instant messaging accounts, as well as their kindle account so she has access to thousands of books immediately and a card on file to purchase any others she wants instantly. They know she loves to read, and they want to be able to talk with her when they aren' with her, so now they that's all done.

They eventually make slow, sweet love. And then fuck. Twice. They also bond, knowing this time will have to last a lot longer.

By the time the night falls, the trio have reconnected and do not wish to part again. But they must, of course.

Eric walks Sookie and Godric back to Sookie's suite before he leaves.

* * *

Isabel is delighted that her marked childe, Jessica, is both pretty and sweet-natured. She is slightly concerned about bringing a younger child into the nest, but then if Gran thinks it can be done without harm to her, and Isabel promises her protection, she agrees it should work out.

They eventually get on the topic of belongings and Isabel is horrified to learn the girls only have two days worth of clothes--until she really inspects what they are wearing. No childe of hers, full or marked, should be caught wearing that. Which means that goes for her precious sister as well.

Isabel can't help but wonder if she will eventually have the sister as a childe as well. She wouldn't be surprised. What a rare treat that would be! Siblings as children.

For tonight, the team of women focus on shopping for the girls. Isabel foots the bill, both because the girls are her humans and because Jessica is her marked childe. They work on basics tonight, extras can come tomorrow or another night. Godric is happy to provide protection and the occassional male perspective when called on.

* * *

When Eric arrived in Shreveport at his safe house, he immediately changed for Fangtasia. He didn't shower, though, wanting to smell of his mates a while longer. He sent them a message letting them know he was back and about to enthrall the vermin.

After that particular duty was done, he reviewed his proof and placed the call to the Magister, who would be by the next night. Eric made arrangements to close the club for the following night as a result.

The Magister, as predicted, found Longshadow guilty. As Eric was the offended party and Longshadow's Sheriff, Eric was allowed recompense of both money from Hot Rain, Longshadow's Maker, and execution of the punishment. Torture for two months without feeding or until the debt is paid in full, whichever is longer. If after six months the debt was not paid, Longshadow's life was forfeit but the debt would remain due.

Several days later Lafayette was shown into Eric's office and introduced to Pam as Eric's new dayman. They seemed to get along just fine. For Pam and a breather. The newest employee was given his bonus check of $5,000.00, which he was shocked and delighted over, but was happy to accept. No arguments from him about it was too much. He was provided with the phone and electronics he would need to be able to remain available at all times and the addresses and access codes he would need. Lafayette surprised Eric by asking if he could be glamoured not to talk about his job to anyone, as a precaution. Besides just signing the contract. Eric would have done so anyways, but it was good to have Lafayette be the one to suggest it.

He provided a list of regular items that needed to be accomplished on a recurring basis. weekly, monthly, yearly. Provided a couple of cards for Eric's expenses, and then they were basically finished.

Lala did have one final question before he left, though.

"Is they ever comin' back?"

"She will. But not there."

"The house?"

"Ideas?"

"Hoyt's been wantin' to get away from hi momma somethin' fierce. Maybe he could rent it. He'd be able to the upkeep, I'm sure. White boy pretty handy."

"I will pass along the suggestion. Thank you."

* * *

Within two days Eric was feeling weaker and irritable. It was time to see his mates. So now they knew. About once a week, which worked out, as Fangtasia was closed Monday nights. His absenses would not be noticed if he came to Dallas then.

As soon as he bonded with his mates, he felt perfectly fine once more. Even they, who had experienced the symptoms to a lesser degree, felt relief.

* * *

Sookie and Gran spoke of renting the house and agreed that Hoyt would be an excellent renter. So Sookie contacted Mr. Cataliades and signed the paperwork, leaving the monthly amount blank, to be filled in by the lawyer. He could figure out what would be fair to Hoyt's income, based on the fact that Hoyt would be maintaining the property for them. They weren't worried about the money this would bring in, as Sookie's income was good enough to take care of the taxes along with their limited expenditures.

* * *

In the next week, the Queen of Louisiana notified her Sheriffs she was throwing yet another ball along with the King of Arkansas and expected their presence. They were all given a plus-one invite, though it was not required they use it. Eric would bring his Maker, though he did not tell her that, of course. They decided, reluctantly, to bring Sookie as their 'human pet', so she wouldn't even count as invited, but she was theirs, so wouldn't be expected to be snacked on by everyone else. Though considered somewhat rude, the practice of bringing their own meal did occur and no one really said anything about it. Especially to an Ancient. Especially to Death.

Isabel convinced Godric to let the Weres work at night as well while she took Sookie dress shopping so they could surprise both the vampires. Sookie promised to be on good behavior and not take any risks and he finally agreed, though he still worried.

He asked Isabel to get Sookie several dresses, as she would need them for upcoming royal events and wouldn't have time to shop. And anything else she liked or would look pretty in, Isabel had his permission to buy. Accessories, jewelry, you name it. Godric trusted her. She was good and she wasn't a Pamela.

It was harder to convince Sookie to let Godric and Eric pay for her dress and things. Gran, surprisingly, was the voice of reason.

"Aren't they the same thing as your husbands?"

"Close. We ain't married in the vampire way, but bonding's as close if not more, I guess. Why?"

"Well, if you was to have a human husband you wouldn't be sayin' anything about him usin' his money. So why them? That's just a form of prejudice if you ask me. You accept their culture enough to marry 'em or bond with 'em in it, then you stick by it. We both know I raised you better than to be some gold-digger, so you ain't got to worry about that happenin'."

"Yes, ma'am, Gran. I understand. Thank you, Godric and Eric. I appreciate your generosity and thoughtfulness."

"It is our sincerest pleasure to take care of you, our little sunshine."

"I am happy to help you with your clothing any time, Lover." Eric was delighted to receive a blush and an angry, scolding look from his tiny mate. It made her look so delicious and sexy. Looking at his beloved Master, Godric was just as entranced by the bewitching sight and scent.

Gran stayed back at the hotel with the girls, saying it was time Sookie got to have some grown-up girl time with Isabel. Sookie's vampires took advantage of this by having a discussion with Gran.


	41. Chapter 41

The next week, Godric and Eric proposed to Sookie. They stated they did not offer human marriage with its option of divorce, as they were thrice bonded. They proposed the eternal vampire marriage that is done for love.

They knew she hadn't quite accepted them in her mind as her husbands or equivalent yet because there hadn't been any ceremony, as she'd been raised to expect. She'd even been unconscious for the third bonding. So that would provide her this peace of mind And it would prevent any of them from being hassled for the hundred year long political marriages that are often proposed and conducted among the vampire monarchs.

Sookie was shocked but beautifully pleased and touched. She said yes, of course, she would love to marry them.

The proposal had been a very small, intimate affair with only themselves, Gran, Isabel and the girls.The wedding wouldn't be much larger. Lafayette and Pamela would be with the Dallas nest in witnessing the ceremony and enjoying the after party.

The only limits they put on Sookie or anyone helping her to plan was the secrecy and the time limit. They wanted to be married before the Queen's ball so when they took over she could be announced with her official married name. And they wanted the wedding kept secret until after the takeover of Louisiana.

The wedding took place two weeks later, thanks to a lot of help and insistence from Isabel. She had Sookie spend more money to get everything done faster and some things better quality than she would have picked just because of pricing. But the end result was a beautiful, tasteful, low-key affair where Sookie's simple white gown and her vampires' dark grey suits did not look amiss in the surrounding gardens.

As a peace offering to Pam for springing this relationship on her all of a sudden, Sookie picked out a soft pink constructed multi-layered chiffon dress with matching pink stilettos. Knowing Pam, she'd have just the jewelry for it or use the opportunity to use Eric's card to go buy some. Sookie just couldn't push herself that far. She also bought Lala a suit and accessories. Well, she mostly had Isabel help with that part.

Overall, it turned out to be a great night. No clouds in the sky to obscure the moon and stars, though you were in Dallas, so you couldn't see the stars that well. There was a gentle breeze but it wasn't too cool. The guests were all happy and well-behaved, though Pamela desperately wanted to let loose with the questions and the snarkiness. But even she behaved, understanding the significance of an eternal commitment ceremony, most especially for those who had waited more than one or two millennia to find the right ones to commit to. She had too much respect for her bloodline to misbehave in front of others on such a serious occasion.

They only had one more week before the Queen's and King's ball.

* * *

The fight proved anticlimactic. There was no way they could have predicted the scariest, most dangerous part would come after the royals were dead.

So the trio go into the ball as expected and wait until they can walk right up to the king and queen. Godric and Eric each grab one by the head and rip it from their shoulders, ending the vampires' existence. As they speed around taking out the guards, Sookie goes to the throne and stands. She refuses to sit in the remains of either vampire.

The crowd hasn't even able to react yet by the time her vampires are finished with the guards and turn back to her--only to freeze in horror. Andre has Sookie!

Sookie doesn't look concerned so much as she looks pissed off. As well she should be at them, they think, for them putting her in that position. But why isn't she scared? Surely she knows, as fast as they are, they can't move fast enough to save her.

Suddenly Andre disappears in a ball of light. That would be terrific if every fang hadn't just dropped at the smell of faery. Sookie evidently smells of faery when using her powers. Which is dangerous for her. Godric and Eric immediately vamp speed up in front of her and bar the way, growling and snarling, fangs and claws bared to the crowd.

"Can you cloak your scent, Sookie? Niall can. Did he tell you how?" Godric is desperate to find a way to protect his mates, his beloveds.

Slowly, Sookie's scent changes back to normal and the crowd draws back on itself when it sees Death and His Companion are still standing at the defensive, ready for war. As the vampires as a whole wish to live, they submit to the Ancient One and His Childe the Sheriff, one of which is the new King of Louisiana and Arkansas.

When they see the crowd finally submit and step back, the vampires retract their fangs and smoothly stand up from their defensive position. Godric eyes the crowd and begins to speak.

"I am sure most of you know me. I am Godric. This is Eric, my childe, my bonded mate, my husband. The new king. This is Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Northman. Our bonded mate. Our wife. The Fae Ambassador. Any of those are reason enough to receive the True Death if you should harm either one of them."

"Or should you be stupid enough to try to harm our husband Godric," Eric and Sookie spoke in unison as though they'd practiced.

"Now, we've done what we have come here to do tonight and let's call the party over. Thank you all for your restraint and you will be invited to the crowning ceremony. Good night."

Eric then called Pam and Lala in with their bags so they may move in and the guards can be aware of the two who are trusted and allowed access to the palace. Otherwise, the palace is on lockdown for the time being.

Sookie begins interviewing the Were guards on staff. There will be no V addicts or anyone loyal to the previous regime allowed to live. After several hours, she needsto sleep and her vampires can handle interviewing the vampire guards. She will be guarded by her regular Were guards the following morning, as they agreed to come with for at least two weeks. They may stay on a more permanent basis, but that requires them moving from Dallas to Louisiana. As it is, the palace is in New Orleans, but Godric, Eric and Sookie do not wish to keep their base of operations there. They will move it to Shreveport once the loyalists are known.

Thalia was summoned to the palace and spoken with about Arkansas. Luckily for everyone she agreed. They had to explain at that time the plan for Eric's vengeance on Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi and how Pam would be witnessed as the one who delivered the killing blow so she could be crowned Queen. This settled Pam's slight jealousy over not being asked to rule Arkansas, though a backwater place like that would have driven her batty, and also reassured Thalia they wouldn't be coming for her when the fight started. But they might need her in said fight. Edgington was an Ancient, after all.

The next most significant event of that week was a call to Godric from Roman. It seems the Ancient Pythoness had 'seen' the Were-witch ingest V in this timeline and felt that was enough to put out a kill on sight order for Hallow and her brother Mark for their crimes throughout the supernatural community. So it was just a matter of time, and the origin of the hunt could not be traced to the bonded trio.

As Hadley had not made an appearance once, they thought she had probably killed herself when she felt the queen die. But, to make sure, they went to her apartment. For Sookie, this was also an opportunity to meet Amelia again. She hoped it went better than last time.

Sure enough, they found vampire remains in Hadley's apartment. Amelia came out and they got to talking and explained what had happened. She mentioned looking for a new place to live now.

Sookie asked if she had ever thought of being a daywoman. Amelia admitted she never had, but that she was open to it. And so that's how she became Pam's new daywoman and well on her way to moving to Mississippi. Sookie would be sure to figure out a way to send Tray Dawson to her. She wanted her friend happy, after all.

During this time, when Eric wasn't able to torture Longshadow, the responsibility fell to Pam, much to her delight. But when even she was unavailable, they left it to the new bartender, Chow, a former Yakuzi member. After all, it's pretty effective as a deterrent to have the new guy torture the old guy for theft. He's less likely to consider doing the same if he sees the results.

Fangtasia had to be closed for about two weeks, but they took the time to do some deep cleaning, minor repairs, and a few changes. Nothing earth-shattering or major, but things that needed to be done and a few things the blood bags who would complain could see and would understand.

The only two things left on Sookie's known timeline is Russell Edgington and the Rhodes Summit. After that, they were on their own.


	42. Chapter 42

As soon as the bonded trio had moved back to Shreveport, Mr. Cataliades stopped in to see them. Not only did he need to review the state of things as they stood from the previous ruler to the new king, but he also needed to remind Godric about a certain situation they'd spoken of previously.

Disassembling the palace and selling it would help relieve some of the financial burden, as would selling off most of the other items the former ruler had bought. From couture gowns to residential homes to boats without lighttight spaces, it could all be sold. The jewelry Sookie would get first choice of. What she did not want would get sold. Eric and Godric would fill in the rest out of theirown pockets, up to two thirds, if the Authority would fill in the remaining third. It was only right, as they'd allowed it to get so bad. Otherwise, Eric could always abdicate his throne and not put anything towards the debt. Mr. C was relatively sure the Authority would agree to Eric's terms.

Mr. Cataliades was more concerned with Hunter Savoy and his future. This confused Eric, as he didn't understand what it had to do with them. He barely remembered there had been a hunter mentioned in the review of the timeline with Godric, but he didn't say what the hunter was or what significance.

"Who is Hunter Savoy?" Eric finally asks.

"He's Hadley's son. He's telepathic, like me."

"Have you ever thought of asking your grandmother what she thinks?"

"She said she didn't want to raise any more babies, that she was too old and tired."

"But it's generally different for family. Besides, doesn't she already have that nice young lady, Eden, who is just a year or two older than he is? And this time she even has a helper. Jessica."

"So you think I should take him from his dad and dump him with my Gran and avoid all responsibility? Why shouldn't I try to take him?"

"You haven't finished your missions yet. You have Mississippi, the Summit and the FotS to deal with. To say nothing of what Niall told you. I think you will know when the right time is to take on parenthood, even if your nerves tell you 'never'."

"Okay, but let me talk to Gran and Barry and see if they'd be willing to co-parent. It would ease the strain on Gran and help Hunter to have someone around who also has the same thing to live with."

"Very well, I will leave you all of his contact information so you may retrieve him when you are ready."

The demon lawyer got himself just a little more comfortable, to the surprise of his hosts.

"Now. About Mississippi. As a friend, I can teleport up to four people at a time with me. As a registered blood kin to Sookie, it only takes a single scratch to her for me to be able to seek my own vengeance. I can pull out the matching blood in all beings that share blood with whoever hurt our dear Sookie. Which means pain and agony for Weres and a severely diminished ancient vampire. But it requires that Sookie gets at least scratched or poked with someone's fingernail enough to draw blood. Otherwise, my hands are tied."

"I'm totally okay with that if it'll help Eric get his family's vengeance with the least amount of danger. Thank you!"

"No. I cannot allow you to get hurt for me. Nor can I win the fight in such a way. It would not be fair or honorable."

"Like he was fair or honorable to your family by killing them with V-addicted werewolves? They were humans! They never had a chance. He would still have one. This would just level the playing field."

"I still do not wish to see you injured."

"It'll just be a scratch. I've had worse falling down. I'll take your blood after and be good as new."

"Sookie," Mr. C breaks in, "can you teleport? If so, that's even more people we can bring in."

"I haven't tried yet. I don't know. Let me see." She concentrates and then disappears. All of a sudden, she reappears in the room to the familiar _snick_ of fangs and hungry, predatory look in her vampires' eyes.

Mr. Cataliades quickly catches on, says goodbye and that they can call him when they are ready to leave, and disappears. Sookie smirks and decides to run to make this more fun for her husbands. They need to play. And when she smells like faery they just want to fuck her and bite her and rub all over her. It's ecstasy.

* * *

After they finish playing kitties and catnip toy, Godric asks what the lawyer meant when he referred to something Niall had told her.

"Oh, that. Well, I was hoping to wait to talk to you about that. I wasn't really sure how to spring it on you."

"What is it, Lover? Are you alright?" Eric asked, concerned. They had just been very rigorous and enthusiastic with their tiny little faery mate. But if they'd somehow harmed her, they'd never forgive themselves.

"Of course, silly! Don't look so worried. It's just a result of all the extra magic I got poured into me to get me to this timeline seems to have had a side effect or two, is all."

"Like what, _min prinsessa_?"

"Well, my powers are more than I would have had in the other time even if we'd gotten together. And that's what explains that puberty I went through. All the extra magic. But, with that puberty, it also means...um...I'll, uh..."

"Don't be embarrassed, Lover. You can tell us anything."

"I'm going to go into heat every two to five years until I hit maturity. During those heats, it's possible you could knock me up."

"Vampires cannot sire children of the flesh." Eric says flatly.

"Well, not without a whole heck of a lotta magic, no," Sookie retorts, hurt. "It's not like I'd lie and they'd be somebody else's. Heck you'd be able to _smell_ they're ours!"

"Are you quite certain he said we could father children on your beautiful body with ours, sweet angel? Not that it would simply be a natural drive for us to _try_?" Godric didn't know if he wanted to hope for this or not.

"No. He said it could happen. Not that it would every time, but that could."

"And when is faery maturity?"

"Well, for a full-blood it's not until they're at least several centuries old. But I'm not full. So he said give it at least a couple centuries. After that, it'd be anyone's guess."

"And how long does this heat last?" Eric was thinking ahead.

"Between four and ten days. It depends on the last time the last heat was. So if the last heat was two years ago, a shorter heat. Longer time since the last heat, the longer the heat."

"So I will teach my guards a total royal shutdown until I give the order rescinding it. That way, we can deal with your heats without worry of attack or disturbance. It is better to have this information now than to wait and be caught off-guard with it, Lover."

"What do you think about the other part of it, though? You haven't said. Do you believe me now?"

"You are right, of course. We would be able to smell it."

Sookie is wounded that that is not only his reaction but that he would doubt her. That he thinks she would-- _could_ \--cheat on them. It pains her and makes her sick. He feels it instantly through the bond.

"I do not doubt you. I was agreeing with you about a point I had not thought to consider before you brought it up. I do not believe you would lie with another in our stead. I am unsure how to feel about the possibility of fatherhood at this time, as it has been such an impossibility for so long without adoption. There are questions. Would I outlive them? Would we have to turn them to keep them? Is it truly possible? Do I want it? I am unsure. I believe I would want any child that is issued from your body, as it would be a part of you. But the reality? That may be different. I am unsure, for now."

"I can fully understand and support that. Godric?"

"I am afraid my childe is correct, _min prinsessa_. In some ways. While I do believe I would love any child you had, I am unsure as to if the word 'want' is correct right now. This idea is too new in direct opposition to the belief that has been held for too long. Give us some time, sweet angel. I am sure we will come around."

"You don't have to, though. I'm sure there has to be a way to stop it from happening if you don't want them. I want you to know I'm okay with your answer being no. Just don't doubt me. If it were to ever happen, they'd be yours. Only ours."

"I'm sorry, Lover. I didn't mean to make you feel I thought you'd be with someone else. I know you won't. You wouldn't. We know this."

"Well, I guess we'll just talk about it some other time, then. No big deal."  



	43. Chapter 43

About a week later, Sookie had spoken with her guards to ask if they would be willing to fight in the battle coming up. She made it clear they were not required to and it would not affect their job, but they still agreed to do so. She hoped they weren't hurt. She really liked them.

So it was settled. She would take Godric, Eric, Johnson, and Williams by teleport. Mr. C would take Pam, Thalia, Rasul, and Chow by teleport. They would land inside the mansion and at some point, Sookie was to get scratched by a Were under Edgington's rule.

A few days later, that plan went right. Until it didn't. Russell was the one that got hold of Sookie. And though he dragged his fangs along her neck and she struggled, he did not draw blood. So she improvised and used her light on him. She made sure not to kill him, but he was incapacitated.

"Eric, now! she screamed. She was promptly covered in vampire remains.

Then they just had to battle the remaining vampires, guards, and V-addicted Weres. But that was all relatively easy. Especially since Sookie finally did get a nasty scratch by a Were and told Mr. C who was fighting beside her with her Were guards nearby. As soon as he began his bloodletting in retribution for Sookie, it was too easy to behead everyone. No wonder Edgington seemed so crazy. He'd given his blood to everyone in the compound. Doubtless, he'd been doing it through the millennia, too. Eric and Godric were disgusted.

Before they left Pam in the mansion, all swore she made the killing blow and was rightful Queen of Mississippi. Pam was on the phone to Amelia to get moved in and get wards placed immediately when they left.

Sookie took her group back to their house and the guards left, even though it was daytime still. They'd earned it. Besides, they didn't need to be around for the festivities that were about to occur. Aggression bleed-off and victory sex.

The next day, her fully rested guards accompanied her to pick up Hunter. His dad didn't know it was going to happen and hadn't agreed, but she was sure he would. For Hunter. She read his mind. He felt like her parents had about her. A few hours and a moving truck later, she and Hunter were on their way to a new life.

Sookie explained he wouldn't live with her but her Gran and someone else who could also read minds like Hunter and Sookie could. And there was also a little girl for him to play with about his age for him to make friends with.

* * *

Sookie was able to do her regular consulting job for the King over the next two months to both secure his kingdom and her reputation. The Ancient Pythoness decided to employ Sookie and her associate Barry for the Summit that was planned in March. Godric had already taken care of Julian Trout the weather witch, so the Summit was not delayed this time.

Sookie and Barry found FotS had infiltrated many spots within the Summit.

They suggested going electronic with the Summit. Turn the conference into a teleconference. Have a dedicated site with a scheduled list of events, just like at the Summit. There were few things that were required in person. Marriages, but those were generally done at Summits because it was neutral territory.

They could have the teleconference whenever they needed, not just every two years. Heck, they could even record the Magister and it would provide to be both entertaining and educational. A deterrent, for sure.

The Summit committee reviewed the consultants' suggestions and was impressed. They decided to move forward with the ideas.

Now Sookie had reached the end of her known timeline information. She knew she'd skipped some things, like involving herself in Alcide's pack business, but she felt it had been for the best.

At this point, she was now flying as blind as everyone else in the world. But that was okay. She now had her two loves by her side and she'd done what she could to save those most important to her this time around.

And, according to her sweet vampires, they wanted to see if nature and magic blessed them with babies. They would love them if they did, but not be disappointed if it did not happen. After all, they had her.


End file.
